


【all皮】叛逃者

by smdnx



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smdnx/pseuds/smdnx
Summary: △末世废土au 长篇剧情向老坟头炸了之后就发凹3上吧，写多少传多少，更得很慢但是不会坑。❗预警❗一定要看❗ABO，omega皮水皮/普皮/金渣/路人x皮强暴/抹布/群j/轮j/重度ooc雷文，作者写出来都觉得雷的那种作者是变态。谨慎观看
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Gerard Piqué/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

  
零

为了今天的发布会，杰拉德·皮克特地戴上了一副黑框平光眼镜。上司说这样能让发布会效果更好。小研究员这是第一次做发布会，以前顶多是在上司面前介绍自己的构想和设计，像这样大规模、正式的发布会他也只是在前辈口中听过。

小研究员很激动。

他一遍又一遍地在镜子前检查自己的西装，暗红色的领带贴着雪白的衬衫，衬得他的蓝眼睛都格外明艳。

“还有五分钟！”

皮克答应了一声，往自己身上补喷了一些抑制剂，再次确认腺体上的抑制贴的边缘没有翘起。

白光从门缝中刺入，在皮克的黑色西服上打出耀眼的线条。

他推开了门。

一

皮克出生在这个研究院里，和其他的孩子一起长大。他们没见过自己的亲生父母，不过他们对家庭和双亲也没什么概念。他们管照顾他们的保姆叫妈妈，每天都在指定的“学校”里学习。分化成omega后，他们还会上一些生理课，但是很少见到除了上司、研究院院长之外的alpha。

皮克没有经历过发情期。他分化成omega才两年，药物和试剂会帮他度过。他的任务就是好好研发项目，然后等待发布会——如果他的项目被看中并投入生产，那他会得到丰厚的报酬，并继续进行下一步的研究。

这里的omega们其实没什么人生追求，或者说，他们没有“人生”的概念，也没有“追求”的想法。每一步都有人帮他们规划好，他们只需要服从和听话就可以了。

皮克站上演讲台，这里的一切都白得太过耀眼。他用力眨了眨眼睛，努力让自己冷静下来。

下面坐了大概五六十个alpha，他们都是有头有脸的人。西装。黑色的、灰色的、白色的、蓝色的……那是什么？迷彩……最后一排坐了几个军人打扮的人，他们来这干什么？也许是保镖。

他舔了舔嘴唇，按下手中遥控器的按钮，3D投影展示出他的设计。

“大家好……”

他滔滔不绝地说起这个产品，大概就是一个可以自动检测人的心情和心理状态然后自动调制药剂的装置，现在的人们，很明显，处在一个“精神危机”的时代，太多人需要药物来调控自己的心理和生理状态。

台下的观众紧紧盯着他看，这让小研究员非常兴奋，他们看起来很有兴趣，他们……

alpha们确实很感兴趣。但皮克不知道的是，大多数人并不在意他的产品。如果小研究员能够听到alpha们内心的想法和对彼此的窃窃私语，他定会说不下去的。

兹拉坦·伊布拉西莫维奇坐在最后一排，他手上的血还没有洗干净，血腥味熏的前面两个猪一样的老头直皱眉头。他把腿翘在旁边的凳子上，玩味地看着激动的omega。以前怎么没见过他？这样质量的omega就算在这里也不多见的吧。omega的眼睛保存下已经消失的地中海的碧涛，在灯光下像宝石一样闪闪发光。饱满的大腿撑起西装裤，小腿细长得有些过分，缠在男人腰上恰合适……

“那婊子的屁股操起来肯定很舒服。”伊布听到身边的队友这么议论着，粗鲁的士兵们的语言向来粗俗直白。他们不需要遮掩什么。

“听说还是个处呢……从来没上过alpha的床。”

“叫起来肯定好听。”

伊布笑了笑，看来大家都对这个政府挑选出来的omega很满意，那些老家伙到底还藏着多少宝藏？

皮克看到坐在最后排的士兵们离开了，他瘪了瘪嘴，听到一半就走是不是太不尊重了些。但他没有表现出自己的失望，还是向仍然留在这里的alpha们尽力介绍自己设计的装置。

结束之后，上司说他的演讲很成功。皮克很开心。他像个雏鸟，展望着第一次振翅。

二

自那天起，皮克一直在等待着发布会的下文。说起来奇怪，他发现自己的抑制剂的计量每天都在减少，不过上司跟他说这是在为重要的仪式做准备。

什么重要的仪式？

男孩知道自己不应该有疑问，他该做的只应有服从，所以他也没有再多问。

不知道过了多少天，他身上的信息素的香味越来越浓，闻起来就像焦糖味的咖啡。身体的变化让他又好奇又紧张，心底也在暗暗期待那个“重要的仪式”，未知折磨着他，甚至让他晚上的时候夜不能寐。

后来，他接到了一个通知，按照指示他换上了一身黑色的衣服，被领到一个小房间里。这房间里除了一张床，一个柜子之外没有其他东西。他们告诉他是要测试衣服——这是隔壁的omega设计的，说是心跳变快了衣服会变透明。严格来说还是自己的竞争对手呢，皮克暗中哼了一声。

柜子上昏黄的台灯将房间照亮，里面看不见外面——当然，但是似乎外面可以看见里面，男孩回忆了一下，刚刚他在外面似乎就看见了里面的陈设。皮克坐在床边，无聊地晃着双腿，他的心跳很平稳，衣服也没有变化——这有什么意义呢？长时间的等待让他开始胡思乱想，他记得曾经干过最叛逆的事情，大概就是和朋友们一起偷偷看一个世纪前的图画书，里面有冰峰、森林、蓝天、沙漠、大海……大海……

皮克眨了眨眼睛。他想去看大海，金色的沙滩，金色的阳光……现在周围的一切都是单色的，白色、黑色、玻璃窗外的天空也是灰蒙蒙的。

大海是什么样的？

omega还在幻想乡里流连，根本就没有意识到他的发情期就要到了。情欲的种子在停掉抑制剂那天就被种入了他的身体，经历了发芽生长，现在该是开花的时候了——

一阵热潮涌入omega的小腹，皮克几乎是瞬间缩起了身子，这种感觉他从未体验过……浑身温度都在上升，而那从未被开发过的甬道里开始分泌属于omega的蜜液，股间黏腻的感觉让他怕极了，他只是在生理课上了解过omega的发情期，然而没有抑制剂，没有药物，他完全暴露在omega的原始本能之下，小研究员想要出去，却发现自己双腿颤抖根本无法迈出一步，他尝试着挪动自己却最终跌坐在了地上。

心跳正在加速。

皮克惊恐地发现自己身上的衣服正在逐渐变得透明，他觉得自己隐隐约约知道了什么，但他已经没有多余的精力去思考，平日里精明冷静的脑子混乱成一团，他眼前的视野变得模糊，生理性泪水不断积聚。他真的太难受了，身体里像是有一团火要将他燃烧殆尽，但是后穴中又有源源不断的水在往外涌，他没有穿内裤，所以不一会儿omega的淫水就打湿了地面。

皮克发现自己的手不受控制地伸向了自己流着水的小穴，在他的手指触碰到肛口的时候，他浑身打了个激灵。一根、两根……omega不知道自己在干什么，但他觉得此时没有比把自己的小洞填满更重要的事情。他不得章法地操弄着自己，另一只手伸向衣服内抚慰早就勃起的性器。这些动作依然无法排解过度的情欲和折磨，他颤抖着地射在了自己手上，但是后穴的空虚感和身体的灼烧感没有一丝一毫减少。身上衣服已经完全透明，轻轻的附在他的身上，他自己明白，皇帝的新装早已经被别人看了个透。

来自瑞典（或者说，曾经的瑞典）的雇佣兵其实很早就来到了走廊，他坐在走廊的长凳上看完了omega自慰的过程。耳机里传来前台小姐甜美的声音：“这次的报酬您是否满意？”

伊布随意地哼了一声，接着把耳机扔在了地上。他推门而入。omega比他想象中的还要甜美，甜腻的焦糖混着咖啡的兴奋因子往他鼻腔里直窜。那男孩被陌生alpha的闯入吓坏了，他哭着，双手捂住了自己的身体，浑身僵硬。伊布笑了笑，一把把他抱起扔在床上，毫不掩饰地放出自己的信息素，将omega牢牢笼罩住。他双手抱住不停挣扎的omega，抚摸着他的背安慰道：“嘿，放松，放松。安静点，乖孩子我可不想对你使用暴力。你叫什么名字？”

omega没有回话，但是挣扎的动作轻柔了一些，也不知道是被吓的还是真的有被alpha的话安慰到。

伊布温柔地亲吻他的耳廓：“这是你上司的安排。明白？”不等omega回应，伊布将他按到床上，身体挤进男孩双腿之中。

“我是兹拉坦。”他一边脱下男孩那已经变得透明的衣服一边说，“我可不想表现得像个强奸犯。”

“杰……杰拉德……”男孩以几乎微不可闻的声音喃喃道。屋子里的台灯被关掉了，他透过泪眼也只能隐隐约约看到alpha大致轮廓，他看不清他的脸，只知道这个叫兹拉坦的男人是个强壮高大的alpha。他的信息素在强势地侵犯自己每一寸皮肤。

“哦，杰瑞，听话。”alpha把衣服扔到一边，掐住omega的后颈，“好好跪着。”

皮克能做的只有服从。这是omega的天性，这也是他所接受的教育。他双腿止不住地颤抖，刚刚高潮过的身体几乎要支撑不住自己，但还是勉强地跪在了床上，谄媚地抬起屁股，让蜜穴对准alpha，像是在邀请，像是在勾引。意识到了这点的omega羞得把脸埋进了柔软的枕头里。

“我喜欢你的直接，孩子。”伊布评价到，他伸手抚摸上白色柔软的臀瓣，然后在上面留下了一个鲜红的掌印。皮克尖叫起来，双腿乱颤，紧紧攥住早就被泪水浸湿的枕头，他不安地在床上蹭着，调整着双腿之间的距离。

“别乱动。”alpha皱了下眉头。omega很听话地不再移动自己的身体。伊布夸奖他是乖孩子，抚摸过omega精瘦的腰和微微隆起的胸脯，摸得小研究员完全跪不住。皮克忍不住跟着他抚摸自己的手摇晃屁股，闷在枕头里哼哼唧唧地哭，发出小狗撒娇似的声音。伊布又拍了拍他的屁股说道：“你真的是我遇到的最坦诚的一个。”

omega再也忍不住了，他握住了alpha乱摸的手腕：“请……请继续……”

“嗯？继续干什么？”伊布明知故问地笑笑。

皮克满脸通红，他说不出话。伊布俯下身子，贴在他的耳边说：“你可以求我，求我我就告诉你。”

alpha的身体紧贴着omega，皮克甚至能够感受到对方的心跳。他啜泣着说：“求你，求你了，我……我很难受……”

伊布笑了笑，将他翻过来让他仰面躺下：“乖，睁开眼睛看着我。求我操你。”

泪水模糊了眼前的一切，皮克伸出手抱住了眼前那个模糊的人影：“求你……求你操我，帮帮我。”

伊布满意地吻住omega的嘴唇，他的口腔里和他闻起来一样香。双手捧住omega饱满的大腿，让他的小腿缠在自己的腰上。

皮克哼哼唧唧地承受着这个吻，直到他觉得几乎要喘不过气来，alpha强硬而毫不客气地进入了他，他的尖叫和呻吟却完全被alpha堵回了喉咙里，只能从喉咙里发出一些破碎的闷哼。

伊布看他适应了之后结束了这个吻，接着亲吻omega的脖子和耳侧，夸他是乖孩子，乖孩子有糖吃。然后便含住了omega脖子后微微肿胀的腺体舔舐吮吸，同时加快了挺动的速度。皮克哪里受得了这种刺激，他颤抖地更加厉害，哭着喊兹拉坦。

“亲爱的，你叫得真甜。”伊布夸赞道，“别急，我们有非常充裕的时间。”

alpha让omega紧紧抱住自己的肩背，将脸埋进皮克的颈窝里，甜腻的焦糖让埋进omega身体内的阴茎又硬了几分。接着他大开大合地操干起来，毫无温柔可言，每一下都深深操进omega身体最内处。皮克再一次被送上了高潮，颤抖着射了出来，这一次的精液比之前少了许多，但仍然搞脏了alpha的衬衫和自己的小腹。

伊布完全没有停下的意思，他双手环抱住omega的背部，将他托起，然后把男孩摁在了墙上。借助重力，alpha的阴茎深入到一个无可复加的地方，皮克觉得自己几乎要被贯穿。他哭着摇头，双手无力地推搡着伊布的胸膛。alpha握住了他的手，将omega的双臂都按在了墙上，温柔但不容抗拒。

“对不起，对不起。”伊布亲吻皮克的耳侧说。但他的动作完全没有道歉的意思，就着这个姿势他又往里恶劣地顶了一顶，他感觉自己碰到了一个微微松动的开口。

伊布一边安慰他一边操开了omega的生殖腔，皮克哭得一塌糊涂，他向来怕疼，被打开的疼痛和快感像潮水一般淹没了他，让他无处遁逃。双腿颤抖得几乎要合不拢，但只能尽力地夹住alpha的腰。

“乖孩子……不哭。”伊布吻去他眼睛旁的泪水，望着他已经失神的蓝眼睛，像是泡在溪水里的玻璃珠，“你真漂亮，杰拉德。对不起把你弄疼了……”

alpha最后将精液全部灌入omega的肚子里，白色的液体混着omega的淫液顺着交合处啪嗒啪嗒地往下滑落，在地上形成了一滩小小的水洼。伊布注意到皮克已经几乎要晕过去了，omega靠在他的肩头轻声呜咽着，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着alpha的脖子。

伊布将他放回床上，在走之前犹豫了一下——接着一个吻轻轻地落在了omega的额上。  
  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

三

这是他第几次见到研究院院长？皮克不确定。只是他知道，这位alpha很少在人们——至少很少在研究院里的omega面前露面，就算有，他也是站在会议厅的高台上公开演讲，脸都看不清晰。

但是现在，皮克就站在他的办公室里，院长就站在自己的面前——男人看起来非常高兴。

皮克还是有些晕晕的。院长的话他听的断断续续，也不能完全理解。院长说伊布先生很满意，他做得很好，他帮了他们大忙。

伊布？也许是兹拉坦？omega皱了皱眉头。他是很重要的人吗？帮忙？他们要兹拉坦做什么？那我是什么？自己又为什么要用这种方式……皮克向来不擅长处理这样的问题，他觉得自己从来没思考过这么多除了算数和物理之外的东西。

“总之，孩子。你要让他们高兴，明白吗？”院长怜爱地摸了摸皮克的脸，肌肤相交的那一瞬间omega微微瑟缩了一下。

皮克点了点头，这是他的任务，他的责任，他的义务。他明白。

只是……

“你的研究，嗯，有的资本家有兴趣。”院长说，“我们会继续给你足够的金钱支持，但是……”男人轻轻捏住了omega的脸，迫使刚刚一直低着头的男孩抬起头来看他：“但是，我们还是希望你能研制出更实用的东西……你是个聪明的孩子，我相信你不会让我失望。”

omega点了点头。

接下来的日子和以前一样平淡无奇，皮克不和别人说自己的经历，别的omega似乎也没那个兴趣去问。他们从来都不互相关心。皮克依旧尽职尽责地搞着他的研发，他不想让自己的设计被束之高阁。

在研究之余，初尝禁果的男孩怎么都忘不掉性爱的滋味。他开始偷偷地自慰，修长的手指撸动自己的性器，塞入温热的后穴。他会想象着伊布的脸和信息素，想象着alpha插入自己的撕裂感和快感做这事。他的唇上依稀残留着伊布留给他的吻的温热，那是他们做完之后的温存——没有欲望，只有情与爱，这让男孩沦陷。当然，ao之间除了性爱之外的一切接触都是政府不允许的，皮克也知道研究院的规矩。只是他会等到舍友们都睡着了之后，在自己的被子里掀开欲望一角，任凭自己与情欲沉沦。

他甚至开始期待再次与兹拉坦先生的会面。

那天小研究员收到了一封信，上面赫然写着一个数字：“319”。皮克知道这是什么意思。他停下手中的工作，换了身衣服，坐了很久的电梯，穿过长长的走廊来到了319号房间门口。手覆在冰凉的门把上，停顿了一下才推门进去。

他吞下放在床头柜上的药片——这是催情用的，他明白。不在发情期的身体根本承受不住alpha的操弄。皮克坐在床上颤抖。他在期待什么？他又在恐惧什么？这都不是一个优秀的omega应该有的表现……

皮克把自己缩成一团，感受到后穴里渐渐涌出了粘稠的液体。这能保护他。有人来了……熟悉的迷彩服让他兴奋，皮克此时才意识到他是有多想要重新见到兹拉坦先生。

可惜，来人并不是兹拉坦·伊布拉西莫维奇。雇佣兵队长很少做“回头客”。男人是伊布麾下的士兵，当然。这个omega是政府雇佣他们时说好的“报酬”之一，理应队内所有alpha都可以享用。来者有些醉醺醺的，他喝了不少酒，平时要是被伊布看到了肯定会被揍。

他直接来到床边，揪住了omega的胳膊想要把他从角落里拖出来。皮克发现这根本就不是他心心念念的兹拉坦先生，他尖叫着想要缩回手，却被alpha攥的更紧。

“干什么？”alpha皱了皱眉头。

“不要，不……啊！”皮克摇着头，被alpha直接拽了出来，男人掐住男孩的脖子直接把他按在了床上，强硬地挤进他的双腿之间。

“臭婊子。”男人骂道，“给老子乖一点，不然有你好受的。”

“不要……求求你，不……”皮克还没有做好把自己献给另一个alpha的准备。他在男人手下奋力挣扎着，一双长腿到处乱蹬。alpha用膝盖抵住他的大腿，狠狠地抽打他的屁股，再揪住男孩的头发，刚想让他的头和墙壁来个亲密接触，又想起队长说的那omega娇贵的很，可别打伤了，只好将男孩的头往枕头里摁了一下以示警告。皮克被打疼了，再也不敢乱动，只能在枕头里发出呜呜的哭声。alpha将男孩的双手反剪在身后，再抽出皮带把他的双手捆在一起。

男人将他翻过来面朝自己，男孩下意识地合拢了大腿。alpha摇了摇头，向前探身，打开了床头柜的抽屉，在里面摸索了一阵，抽出一根黑色的鞭子。皮克盯着那细长的东西恐惧地摇头，哭着说他错了，不要这样对他……可是alpha再也听不进omega的求饶——说实话，男孩哭的越惨，alpha兴致越高。黑色的鞭子像长舌一般舔舐过男孩白皙的皮肤，在下面留下鲜红的吻痕。

“要我说。”鞭子重重落下，“队长就是对你太温柔，太放纵。让你忘了自己是谁。”

皮克依稀能猜到他口中的“队长”似乎就是兹拉坦先生。他哭着摇头，疼痛让他再也无法夹紧双腿，于是他像个真正的婊子——真正的omega那样，在alpha面前门户打开。男人满意地搂住他，粗长的阴茎直接挺入紧致的甬道。皮克感到本能的抗拒，omega的因子在想念第一个给他开苞的alpha。但他的手腕被皮带磨蹭地火辣辣的疼，身体被男人紧紧禁锢住，只能被动地承受太过粗暴的性爱。温顺的omega在alpha的操弄下打开了自己的生殖腔，在被男人的精液灌入的时候，皮克双腿痉挛，又一次被送上了高潮。

很明显，男人不可能就这样放过他，alpha玩累了就用按摩棒和跳蛋来填满喂不饱的omega。将近整整一夜的、无止尽的操弄让男孩在最后射都射不出来什么东西，只能流着泪不停地用后面高潮，他双目失神地望着天花板，浑身软绵绵的，连欲拒还迎地推开alpha的力气都没有。他是一个漂亮的性爱娃娃，也本应该就是如此。“你要让他们高兴。”皮克这时候大致能够理解院长所说的这句话了。

等男孩再次醒来的时候，他发现自己双手被链子拴住，链子另一头连着墙壁，嘴上也被贴了封条。周围很黑、很黑，唯一的光源是远处门缝里透出来的灯光。他挣扎起来，铁链在自己身后叮当作响，在狭小的房间里回荡。皮克害怕极了，他知道这是“惩罚”，但他从来没有体验过，也不知道他会迎来怎样的折磨。

皮克开始小声啜泣起来。不知道过了多久，门缝里的亮光变宽了，有人走了进来。男人蹲在他面前，揪住了男孩的头发，把他的后脑勺抵在墙上，然后慢慢开口：

“你让我们失望了。”

是自己的直属上司。眼泪在眼眶里打转，皮克想要辩解却只能发出呜呜的声响。

“客人说你不乖。是这样的吗？”

皮克没有回应。

“不乖是要受到惩罚的。”

接着男人站起身来，拍了拍手，皮克看到门口又进来了好几个男人，alpha的信息素让男孩止不住地颤抖。上司掰过他的头，拿出一个针管，在微微胀起的腺体上注射进冰凉的药物，男孩比他的身体更早明白那是什么。

“五天。我希望五天内你能学会如何做一个乖孩子，学会如何侍奉alpha。”

上司离开了，alpha们围了过来。男孩吸了吸鼻子，闭上眼睛，颤抖着张开了大腿。

四

下坠。

吸气、呼气、吸气……深呼吸，杰拉德，放松，放松……

他失足落入深渊，黑暗将他死死纠缠住，疾风在耳边呼啸，眼泪刺伤了脸颊，内脏因失重而挤在一起。

下坠。

不知道过了多久，他的身体终于碰到了地面，他挣扎着站起身，突然眼前天旋地转，他感受到水浪冲击着他的脚踝。

是大海，汹涌的大海。男孩并不知道这是他心心念念的大海，这和他在书上看到的不太一样。他沿着海岸走，突然发现远方的蔚蓝变成了黑色，双脚泡在了血水里。

他被海涛卷入暗红色的血海。突然一个人握住了他的手，把他往上拉，热量从掌心传来，温暖了泡在冰冷里的男孩。他就要离开海面了。

呼气、吸气。

他想向救他的人道谢，但男人张口急切地说着些什么，皮克没有办法听清楚。

男孩瞳孔放大了。

男人脖子上突然出现一道鲜红的口子，接着就被血海完全吞没。

皮克睁开了眼睛。

白色的天花板刺痛了浅色的眸子，浑身的疼痛让皮克不禁皱紧了眉头。他颤颤巍巍地举起手，发现手腕上缠了一圈绷带，白色底下隐隐约约渗着血。身下的床铺异常温暖而柔软。

他试图起身。掀开了被子，双脚接触冰凉的地面，他发现自己几乎不能走动。

皮克一路跌跌撞撞地来到房间门口，他犹豫了一下，还是把手伸向了出去——在他打开碰到门把手之前门却已经打开了，他一下撞进了男人的怀里。

“嘿，小鬼，注意点。”伊布拿着差点被打翻的早餐，“冒冒失失的。”

听到了熟悉的声音，皮克难以相信眼前的男人——那个无数次出现在自己梦里、幻想里的alpha此时就在自己面前。他一把抱住雇佣兵，埋进对方颈窝哭了出来。

“政府说我们可以指定一个omega，我就挑了你。”伊布顿了一下，伸手摸了摸男孩柔软的头发，选择性地略去了一些事情的经过，“至少，在接下来的这段时间里，你是我的。”

男孩坐在床上狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞早餐，他五天来吐的比吃的多，又是靠着营养液度过了恢复期。他无心去多想伊布的话，他只知道至少目前不用去面对更多的alpha。

“当然，我们还是在研究所里，但是这个套房是我的，按照上面的意思，你平时还是可以去研究所里搞你的科研，晚上你就得过来，可以吗？”

alpha当然不是在征求他的意见。这是指示，是命令。omega点了点头，他“必须”这么做。工具是没有选择权的。

吃饱了的omega瘫在床上，alpha坐在床边，宽阔的肩背让男孩觉得莫名地安心。仿佛他不是施暴者、仿佛他不是这个体制的拥护者、仿佛他就能保护自己。

皮克再次闭上了眼睛。

他的生活似乎又步入了正轨——除了上级叫停了他的研究。他不需要再去开发布会去“吸引”alpha来投资，他们将他的研发视为“无用之物”。说真的，现在在这个近乎崩溃的地球上，没有人需要所谓的镇定剂和情绪调节装置。愤怒、暴力、冲动是人们活下去的武器。

男孩除了心里失落了一会儿，并没有什么怨言。他清空大屏幕，思索着“有用”的东西。一个方块，一支枪。两支。手榴弹。皮克转了转手中的电子笔。

傍晚他吃完统一配置的速食，就跑到了伊布的房间。他洗过澡之后就发现雇佣兵坐在床边捣鼓着小小的通讯器，男人看起来心情相当好。伊布发现男孩出来后也不多废话，把通讯器扔到一边，一只手就顺势搂过omega的腰让他坐在自己的腿上，把手伸进宽松的浴袍里揉捏男孩的屁股。皮克发现自己的身体确实更加敏感了——他不禁晃动着腰去迎合alpha的动作，俯下身子亲吻男人的颈侧。他不再需要药物，只要有alpha的抚摸和信息素他的屁股就能不断往外流水，很快就打湿了伊布的手和浴袍下摆。

“看来他们确实把你教的很好。”伊布轻笑道，去和满脸通红的男孩接吻。他向后倒在床上，皮克跨坐在他身上，支支吾吾地说自己应该来服侍他。伊布笑着夸他的坦诚，看着男孩把浴袍脱在地上，然后自己用手打开了身下贪吃的小嘴，慢慢坐在了他勃起的阴茎上。皮克喘息着，稳了稳身子，便开始上上下下地操着自己，他耐心地找着自己身体内敏感点，然后发出一声又一声的浪叫。最后他把自己操到射，精液顺着他的小腹慢慢流到了伊布的衬衣上。释放过的男孩已经没了力气，他趴在alpha身上喘气，发出撒娇似的呜呜声。伊布亲了亲他的耳侧，恶作剧似的又往里顶了顶，逼得男孩尖叫起来。皮克揪住他的衬衣，一双蓝眼睛泪汪汪地瞪着他。

伊布坐起身，将皮克抱在怀里，双手掐住omega的臀部大力挺动起来。“宝贝，杰瑞……”紧致温热的甬道让alpha爽得不行，“你真是太棒了。”

alpha的夸奖让皮克感到开心。他被放在床上，伸出手脱掉了伊布的衬衣。这大概是他第一次看清男人的酮体，伊布的身上布满了伤口，新的旧的，掩藏在密密麻麻的纹身之下。小研究员一下就被吸引住了，他从未见过纹身。他伸出手轻轻抚摸男人小腹上纹的名字，omega不应该拥有的好奇心驱使他小声问道：“这是什么？”但是说出口他就后悔了。他不应该问的。

alpha却没有在意那么多，他今天兴致很高。他一边操着小研究员一边随口回答：“啊，是一些对我来说比较重要的人……像是战死的战友……之类的。但是今天我没有任何损失，知道吗，反抗军都是群没用的蠢货。”

男孩的好奇心一下就被激发出来了，他两眼放光，一个问题接着一个问题混在呻吟里：“什么……什么是反抗军？您是……啊……轻点。您是做什么的？外面现在在发生战争吗？研究所外的人是什么样的？”

伊布挑了挑眉，他从未看过有一个omega有过这么旺盛的好奇心。他的阴茎找到omega的生殖腔，往里狠狠操了进去。趁着小研究员高潮的时候，男人附在他耳边说：“你就真的那么想知道？”

皮克从灭顶的快感中缓了缓，呻吟着点了点头。

“那你要让我开心才行。”伊布笑了笑，“我还没射呢。要不这样，你高潮一次我回答你一个问题怎么样？刚刚那次，作为回报，我可以告诉你我的身份。我是个雇佣兵。”

他向上抹了抹男孩额头上被汗水浸湿的头发，俯下身亲吻撕咬omega红肿的乳头，把皮克刺激得双腿夹紧伊布的腰，而后穴的紧缩也让alpha差点缴械。又过了许久，在alpha的玩弄下男孩再一次颤抖着射了出来，虽然这一次比上两次都少了很多。omega的阴茎颤颤巍巍地往外吐露着白色的黏液，alpha用手指去沾了一些，随后将手指塞入皮克的嘴里，在他口腔中进进出出地模仿性交的动作。

“嗯，第二个回答。”伊布作出思考状，“如你所见，我被政府雇佣，去和反抗军打仗。我算是半个政府军。”

皮克在迷糊中点了点头，也不知道他听进去了没有。伊布亲了亲他的嘴角：“准备好听下一个回答了吗？夜还很长呢，宝贝。”

毋庸置疑，政府不会乐意听到雇佣兵给自己养的omega灌输那么多外界的消息的。但是伊布玩心大起，他自己能爽到，才不会关心政府的想法。

更何况就算皮克知道了这个世界的真相，作为一个被圈养的omega，他又能做什么呢？

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

五

皮克从来没这样觉得自己这样无知过。大概半个月前，研究所对他来说就是他的整个世界，至于研究所之外，那都是存在在故事里、存在在资料里的虚幻，像是大海，像是蓝天——可望不可及。但他一切的认知和价值观全被雇佣兵的到来碾压得粉碎。

omega一边在屏幕上画着新设计的草稿图一边在心里罗列知道的情报。第一，他悄悄在空白屏幕左下角上写了个“1.”：权力被极少数alpha掌控。第二：omega是稀缺资源。第三：不服从中央政权统治的人组成大大小小的队伍在外对抗政府军。而像伊布这样的雇佣兵不属于任何一边，只要给报酬，他可以带领他的精英杀手们做任何事情。

第四……是关于自己。自己和研究院里那些omega，是政府通过培养出来的高智商工具罢了。“穿上衣服是研究员，脱了衣服是婊子。”伊布这样开过玩笑逗他。但雇佣兵说的一点不假。他们一边付出精力去为上层人搞研发，一边付出身体去取悦alpha。

这大概是男孩目前掌握的所有信息。皮克望着屏幕上的几个数字咬了咬嘴唇，他所熟悉的一切在此时都变得如此陌生。伊布介绍的越多，他就越来越恐惧和无助——这世界似乎本不应如此。他觉得不对劲，但他说不上来到底哪里出了问题。他的大脑不擅长、也从来没有处理过这样的事情。他甚至不具备“质疑”、“责问”的能力。他本人并不知道。而这让他痛苦不堪。

他会在雇佣兵的床上放纵自己。伊布来不来完全取决于他心情和战事情况，当然皮克还是会很期待他来的。而有天雇佣兵来了之后从包里抽出了一本极其破旧的书——纸质书。小研究员从来没有接触过纸张，以前看过的“书”也都是储存在冰冷的屏幕里的数据文字。皮克伸手去拿，但是伊布故意把它高高举起：“想要？”

omega点了点头。他不知道书的内容是什么，他只是好奇。

伊布嘴角勾起一抹坏笑：“那就答应我的要求。”

皮克偏了偏头，轻轻应了一声。

事实上，他不应该就这样随便答应雇佣兵。omega咬住自己的嘴唇想。他第一次因为好奇心吃到了苦头。他半倚在研究桌旁，尝试着让自己看起来自然一些——怎么能让别人知道自己屁股里夹着一个几乎要从肛口滑下去的大号跳蛋呢？身体不断分泌液体去保护被过度开发的肠道，但这让他更难去含住屁股里的异物。ao之间的性爱接触在规定的地方和时间外是不被允许的，皮克知道。但他在担心的同时又异常兴奋……这种陌生的感觉让他难以自持。皮克没有意识到的是，那埋在他血脉里那本该死掉的、名为反抗的种子，在这时居然奇迹般地复苏了，正如他不知道，它会破土、生长、枝繁叶茂。

小研究员晚上几乎没有怎么吃东西就逃似的跑到伊布的房间。身体里的东西快要把他折磨疯，他飞速地缩到了床上。他感受到情欲正在抬头，一只手颤抖着摸向自己湿漉漉的屁股。内裤已经完全湿透了，后穴中的淫水像泉一样往外冒。塞入了一根手指，他发出了一声黏腻的喘息，把脸蒙在枕头里，整个人闻起来就像是烘焙过度的焦糖蛋糕，甜腻到齁。

伊布洗完澡回来后发现omega已经湿的不成样子，整个人窝在被窝里，体温高的像是要融化，一双充盈着泪水的蓝眼睛狠狠地瞪着他。alpha轻笑着坐到床边：“亲爱的，怎么了？”

“帮……帮帮我……”omega从被窝里伸出一只手，轻轻拽了拽伊布的衣摆。

“乐意之至。”alpha低下头吻住他的唇，把手伸进了被子，轻松地就将两根手指插入了omega被撑得松松的后穴，恶作剧似的按压着那个自己亲手放进去的小玩具。

omega的身体格外敏感，在alpha的极富经验的玩弄下很快就高潮了，伊布舔了舔自己手上的蜜液，坐到了皮克双腿之间，把那双过于细长的小腿架在肩上，直接挺身进入omega火热的身体内，他甚至没有把跳蛋拿出来，粗长的阴茎挤压着跳蛋深入到前所未有的深度，这让omega又怕又爽，只能抱着伊布坚实的肩背尖叫不止。

皮克得感谢雇佣兵今天晚上没有折腾他太久，至少做完后他还尚清醒。伊布用毛巾将二人身体做了个简单的擦拭之后从包里抽出了那本破旧的纸质书丢给了皮克。男孩调整了一下自己的姿势，小心翼翼地接过书，打开了台灯。书本封面泛黄，看不出原来的颜色，只能依稀看出来黑色的书名：

《论自由》

这看起来是好几个世纪前的书籍了。书不厚，也许是为了方便携带，也许是残缺不全的原因。而皮克从来没有接触过此类旧纪元的东西。

“喜欢吗？”阿金从身后抱住了他，“从反叛军的营地那捡来的战利品。”

皮克愣了一下：“我……我上司知道吗？”

“怎么会让那些老头子知道。”伊布哼了一声，“你要看就看看吧。对我来说里面写的都是没用的屁话，也只有反叛军那些老腐朽才喜欢看这种古董，跟藏着什么宝贝似的。

皮克打开了第一页，扉页上赫然写着一行字：

我会留下一道光。——C.P.

皮克盯着这一行字看了很久。他用手轻轻抚摸过粗糙的书页和干涸的墨迹。

“我走了，你慢慢看。给你个钥匙，看完锁在角落的箱子里再走，被发现了我们俩都会很麻烦。”雇佣兵这么说着，扔给他一把钥匙。皮克接过，张了张嘴，却没有出声。他不知道自己为什么会犹豫。

皮克在门关上的时候，轻声说道：“谢谢你。”

皮克从未阅读过这样的书。那是一个完全不同的世界，每一页都在冲击他现存的一切认知体系。统治者应该与……人民？——他对这种词很陌生——合为一体，统治者的利益和意志就应该是国民的利益和意志……

那位书籍原主人在旁边批注了些齐整的字。

“这要求统治者放弃他们的特权。在现在这种ao和统治者被统治者纯粹二元对立的世界里，这是几乎不可能做到的事情。或许我们需要退回核战争之前——也就是所谓的旧纪元的旧资本主义和共产主义相结合的国家结构，但生产力的发展限制了新纪元和原始制度的兼容性，所以我们仍需探索……我会做到……”

写到后来字开始变得扭曲，有些地方也被污损。皮克皱了皱眉头，许多概念他闻所未闻，但幸好书的主人会在一些陌生的名词旁边进行批注解释。他对这些陌生而新奇的东西完全着了迷。

自此，内心的骚动有了寄托，温室被打开了天窗，象牙塔被撬开了塔顶，迷宫里的伊卡洛斯有了翅膀。皮克完全没有意识到，他的生命容器已经出现了裂缝。

从裂缝里透进去的，是光。

六

雇佣兵不来的日子里，皮克会整晚整晚地看书。他明镜在心，这些理论离他都是如此地遥远而不可及，这使得omega在平时生活中变得更加谨慎而小心。他明白自己现在面对的到底是什么。

但是那幻想，会在不经意间悄悄侵蚀他的意识。尽管他自己从未察觉。

因为战争的胶着，伊布消失了一个多星期。而那天他回来得很晚。皮克看完书，一个人抱着被子几乎都要睡着，迷迷糊糊之中他感受到了alpha的气息——雇佣兵的信息素混乱而浑浊，完全没有以前凛冽而干净的感觉。男孩坐起身，下一秒就被alpha抱入怀中。omega弱弱问了一句：“不去洗澡吗？”男人有个习惯，跟他做爱前都至少会把身上的泥泞和血腥洗掉。但这次alpha没有任何回应，抱着皮克直接开始啃咬他的腺体。omega闻到了不属于伊布的信息素的气味，他有些畏缩，双手抵住了alpha的胸膛。

“兹……兹拉坦，这是什么……怎么回事？”伊布身上有属于别的omega的信息素。omega在生理上就对其他同性的气息相当排斥，更何况在马上要和自己发生关系的alpha身上闻到。这让小研究员要发疯。

伊布没有回答他。男人的手掐着omega的后颈，猛地将男孩摔在了床上，强行掰开男孩的双腿，粗糙的手指塞进还没来得及分泌更多液体的后穴，这让omega疼得曲起了腿。

“兹拉坦先生！”男孩叫着alpha的名字，他不明白为什么男人会如此粗暴。他从未看到过，也从未想象过这样的伊布。

陌生。

伊布像是没有听到男孩的哭喊一样，将自己炽热硬挺的阴茎直接塞入没有润滑充分的小洞里，穴道里的肠肉还没有被激活，只是一味地挤压着入侵的异物。伊布掐着他的脖子，手指越收越紧，一边用力往里操着omega身体内最深的敏感点。皮克呼吸越来越急促，啜泣和呻吟都被气声切割成了碎片，断断续续地往外蹦。男孩哭着道歉：“我……错了，我不……不该问的，求……求你，我……呜，不，不要……”

伊布闻言松开了自己的手，皮克喘着粗气，揪紧枕头的手微微放松了一些。伊布摸了摸他蓬松柔软的头发：“乖，这样才乖。放松宝贝，我想操你的生殖腔。”

皮克感到本能的抗拒，他没有办法放松、没有办法向自己倾心的alpha打开生殖腔。他哭着摇头，说对不起，我真的做不到，对不起……

伊布把他翻过身面对自己，双手抬起男孩的大腿，将一双细长的腿架在自己肩上。皮克的腰直接悬空了，浑身的着力点只有肩部和床。他勉强用胳膊支撑住自己，腰使不上力，双腿也只能在男人宽阔的肩背上无助地晃荡。皮克茫然地望着伊布，哀求着重复我做不到，对不起一类的话。他发现雇佣兵真的生气了，眼泪顺着脸往下流淌。

伊布听到了他的哀求却不为所动。男人面无表情地俯下身却没有放下皮克的腿，男孩的腿几乎被折到胸前，下半身彻底没了反抗的力气。他的双腿控制不住地痉挛。

“打开生殖腔，别逼我。”伊布一把抓住皮皮试图挣扎的双手，下身用力得顶了顶紧闭着的生殖腔。

皮克害怕得发抖。混乱浑浊的信息素冲击着他的五感，似乎要把他撕扯殆尽。他因陌生的信息素而害怕，因自己无法满足alpha的需求而颤抖。他害怕伊布对他失望，然后他又会回到那间黑暗的屋子……男孩近乎崩溃。而他不知道的是，对他产生影响的不只仅仅是信息素——更是雇佣兵身上鲜血的味道——omega的鲜血。

皮克哭着求他别这样，伊布皱了皱眉头，直接用手捂住了男孩的嘴。男人手上硝烟味和血腥味直往男孩鼻子里窜，让omega恶心得想吐。alpha没有更多的心思和他再多废话，直接大开大合地操干起来，每一下都重重地碾压过omega紧闭的生殖腔。他的生殖腔被硬生生地操开，alpha的阴茎肆虐地折磨男孩泥泞的生殖腔，男孩高潮过后依旧被不断开拓，omega尝到了被操失禁的滋味，各种液体将他身上弄的乱七八糟的。

过载的刺激让omega受不了，他想躲开alpha的控制，抓着床单想要逃走，却被一把掐住腰拖回来。伊布不喜欢不乖的omega。他决定要让男孩吃点苦头。

伊布放开了皮克，omega无力地躺着，双腿都合不拢，淫水从微微张开的穴口流出，大腿内侧和屁股上湿漉漉的，布满青紫的手印和淤青。整个场面淫靡不堪，而伊布一把揪住omega的头发，强迫他跪在自己身前，皮克根本连跪都跪不稳，他半趴在床上，任凭alpha把他摆放成各种姿势。

“乖孩子，张开嘴。”伊布掐着omega的脸，后者闻言，顺从地张开自己的嘴，下一秒口腔内便被塞入了alpha勃起的巨物。皮克还没怎么为男人口交过，而那粗长的阴茎毫不留情地捅入他的口中，甚至有深入喉咙的趋势。omega的嘴唇又厚又软，温暖潮湿的口腔简直就是天堂。皮克尝试着吞咽了一口口水，喉咙的紧缩直接挤压着龟头，爽的伊布头皮发麻。雇佣兵揉了揉他的头发：“亲爱的，你真的是天赋异禀。”被泪水浸泡的蓝眼睛向上望着alpha，皮克已经不敢摇头了，他只能在喉咙里发出一些呜呜的声音表示自己的痛苦。

伊布不会管这么多。他拽住omega柔顺半长的棕发前后操动起来，omega上面的嘴和下面的嘴几乎一样好操。性器直接捅进喉咙，像是有两个嘴在同时服侍alpha的阴茎一般，omega的嘴又像是一个为伊布量身打造的飞机杯，柔软的口腔包裹住粗大的柱身，安抚阴茎上凸起狰狞的血管。这简直让人流连忘返。皮克难受极了，双手紧紧掐住伊布的腰，干呕反应让他感到窒息，喉咙火辣辣的疼，他都不确定自己明天是否能够讲话。

最后alpha将精液全部灌入omega的喉咙里，然后捂住他的嘴：“别把床单搞脏了。”

其实床单已经脏得不成样子了。但是皮克明白alpha的意思。他憋住气，双手赶忙捂住自己的嘴，但是仍然含不住那大汩的精液，大量白浊从指缝之间溢出，和omega的眼泪混了在一起。皮克再也忍不住，开始哭着咳嗽起来，没有咽下去的精液顺着他的嘴角流淌，让他整个人都看起来乱糟糟的。

alpha没有让他休息的意思。伊布把精液往他脸上抹了抹，随手从脱在一边的裤子中抽出皮带，将omega重新按进了床垫……

这一夜皮克睡得并不好。

疼痛让他比平时更早醒来，他迷迷糊糊地睁开双眼，发现alpha背对着自己睡在床上。他愣住了，以前伊布向来都是干完就走，几乎不在这过夜——就算有，皮克醒来时也一定看不到雇佣兵的身影，只有身边的床铺还留有些余温。

伊布背后大面积的纹身层层叠叠，覆盖了alpha的整个背部。皮克盯着那个张着血盆大口的动物——那好像叫，狮子？他记得他似乎在图鉴库里看到过。野生狮子在一百年前就灭绝了，现在就算还有这种生物，也是被那些掌权者或者是收藏家圈养的宠物。

这狮子让他感到不安，而omega却又被那奇异诡谲的花纹所吸引。他伸出手擦了擦模糊的双眼，蓦然发现那狮子的脸上有道不和谐的痕迹……那是一道狰狞的伤疤，正好横贯了狮子的面部，割开双目，伤疤被黑色的线歪歪扭扭地缝上，新鲜的血痂粘在皮肤上。皮克有些被吓到，这样崭新的伤……大几率是昨天留下的了。想到昨天暴虐无度的alpha，omega不禁瑟缩了一下。

中了蛊似的，皮克伸出了手，轻轻抚摸那道伤痕，指间感受着那凸起的黑线，划过狮子的獠牙……突然alpha像是醒了，他猛然转过身，一把握住omega的手，眼里的阴郁让小研究员吓了一跳。但是伊布并没有多说什么。感到对方的手卸了力，皮克赶忙把手抽回来，紧接着就被alpha直接拥入怀中。

“睡觉。”

他听到伊布这么说。

再次醒来的时候，已经快要中午。皮克醒来之后发现身上的酸痛感到达了一个高峰。不用看他都知道，自己身上肯定布满了淤青。omega几乎没有办法移动自己的身体，身上也没有清理，他能感受到下身黏腻的触感。这并不好受，但他已经习惯了。alpha站在床边，看起来在和什么人通着话。他的身上多出了几道厚厚的绷带，大概是今天才缠上去的。

伊布挂了电话，回头发现omega已经醒了。男人坐在床边，冲着oemga露出了一个和善的笑容，接着俯身在他的额头上留下了一个温柔的早安吻。

“小懒虫。午饭想要什么？”

omega没有回答，不自觉地颤抖。他在感到不解的同时又莫名生发出一种恐惧感。他不明白为什么雇佣兵看起来能够那么……“正常”。就好像昨晚的事情没有发生过一样，此时的alpha和昨天判若两人。

也许。皮克的心在胸膛里急速跳动，也许昨天那个暴虐的alpha才是真正的他。这是alpha的本性……这种本性从远古时期就和动物本能一起深埋在他们的基因中，奔腾的血液即是他们的兴奋剂。自从阅读了那本书之后，他变得越来越多疑、越来越情绪化、越来越……害怕。事实上，他一直对伊布存有依恋和感恩，他曾经说服自己伊布和别的alpha不一样，但是这一切的念想都随着那个送他书的alpha渐渐模糊的身影而变得支离破碎了。

皮克苦笑着想，信任是个多么无用而脆弱的东西。也许他就不该看那本书，也不该问伊布任何问题。乖乖地做个什么都不知道的工具也许就会比现在快乐得多。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，伊布强行掀开了他的被子，望了望omega狼藉的身体，alpha叹了口气：“我带你去洗澡。”

皮克摇了摇头，这不是alpha应该做的事情。他想说话，张了张嘴却发现发不出什么清晰的声音，被过度使用的喉咙仍然火辣辣的疼。伊布忽视了omega的反对，直接把他打横抱起，皮克不敢挣扎，只是小声呻吟了几声——他身上真的是太疼了。

伊布直接把他扔进了浴缸，打开花洒，端一张凳子坐在浴缸旁。男孩缩在浴缸角落，等着水自动调到合适的温度。当他的脚接触到热水时，皮克不禁发出了一声舒服的闷哼。

“过来。”伊布命令道，omega顺从地趴到浴缸边，双手环住alpha宽阔的肩膀。伊布顺着他的背脊往下抚摸，感受男孩在他手下细微的颤抖。他一路摸到皮克手感极好的屁股，顺手捏了一把，接着将手指没入omega的小穴，两根手指轻轻撑开肛口，向外侧扩张。男孩双手抱紧他的肩背，轻声呻吟着，伊布的手指深入他身体内侧轻轻扣挖肠道的时候，皮克满脸通红——他意识到他在alpha手指的玩弄下硬了。

伊布意识到了男孩身体的僵硬和上升的体温，他轻笑了一下，随后又把手指做成剪刀状，不断往里探入。“别动，杰瑞。”他在男孩耳边吹气，“昨晚我射了很多进去，要帮你好好清理呢。”

皮克被他用手指操射了，精液在浴缸的水中弥漫开来。伊布亲了亲他的耳侧，随后又把花洒开大了一些，水声盖过了omega的呻吟。

“杰瑞，听我说。”伊布的声音突然变得低沉，“他们在房间里安了监听器。”

皮克瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地望着男人。他尝试开口，声音哑哑的：“什，什么时候？”

“应该就是前几天。你别担心，之前我们的对话他们是听不到的。”

男孩沉默了，伊布侧过身拿过毛巾，一边就着水流帮他擦拭身体一边骂道：“那群狗娘养的。敢监听老子？就这么不信任我？”

……你确实不太值得信任。男孩没有说出来。

“三十天。我和政府签的合同还剩三十天。时间到了我就不干了。”

男孩愣住了。三十天，意味着三十天以后伊布便不会再与他有什么瓜葛，他会被分配给其他的alpha——alpha们。恐惧攫住了omega的心，他小心翼翼地开口询问：“那，那我该怎么办……”

“我想你自己比我清楚。”

“您能……能带我走吗？”

“带你走，对我有什么好处？”

“我……我可以……”

“老子不缺omega。小子。”

男孩低下了头，伊布看他这幅失落的样子不禁感到有些好笑。皮克不说话了，一切都是自己自作多情。伊布从未、也不可能承诺未来，他给不了他想要的。alpha只能保护他的当下，如果现在男人所做的一切可以说是“保护”的话。

“还有一个办法，杰瑞。”伊布边说边捏着男孩发育良好的胸部，“但这很危险。”

“是……啊……是什么？”身体的刺激打断了omega的思绪。

“是自由。”故作玄虚。

“……自由？”男孩睁大了眼睛。

“您的意思是……

“……逃？”

伊布咧开嘴笑了。那些老家伙做梦都想不到他们亲手培养出来的玩具有一天会去关心所谓的“自由”，所谓的“反抗”。他转头吻上皮克的嘴唇，在唇齿交缠之间不清不楚地说：“我帮你。要来试试吗？”

omega毫不犹豫地点了点头。伊布托着他的屁股将男孩从浴缸里抱起，omega的双腿自动缠上了男人的腰。alpha将他按到浴室冰凉的墙壁上，板凳倒下的时候发出了巨大的声响。

我们走着瞧。伊布操入omega的身体时候这么想着。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

七

“我有个别墅。在瑞……”顿了一下，“在Z区。旁边有个湖，去看看吗？”

“想。”omega往alpha的怀里缩了缩，闷闷地说，“他们会同意吗？”

“没有人能够对兹拉坦说'不'。”伊布特意提高了声音，他知道他在说给谁听。

——————

皮克又做了一个梦。

他在跑。无止境的路，无边的黒。黑暗让他失明。

脚下的泥土粘住他的脚，让他举步维艰，他拖着沉重的身体奔跑着，身后的怪物伸出黏腻的触手去够他的脚踝。

突然间他看到了一个木屋，在山上的小房子。

里面有光。

——————

皮克窝在伊布的车——其实是他“借”的政府的车——的副驾驶上，把下半张脸藏进了白色大衣的高领里。他活动了下被金属手铐拷在一起的双手，埋怨地看了眼伊布，却也没说什么。

他把头偏向另一边。尽管这是omega第一次来到研究院之外，可想象中的激动和兴奋并没有如约而至。目光所及之处尽是荒原，无穷无尽的黄沙与机器残骸。这一切和他在研究院里往外望时看到的景象或者资料里的图鉴没有什么太多的区别。夕阳蒸腾着黄沙，过于炽热明亮的光芒刺痛了他的眼睛。

皮克眯起了眼。

“明天我们就回去。”伊布说。

“……嗯。”

紧接着又是一阵沉默。皮克知道这车里有监听器——他们无处不在。

车速很快，窗外的景致不一会儿就发生了变化，低矮的房屋和一切破旧但是仍在工作的机器出现在他的眼前，小研究员皱了皱眉，这里一切看起来都是那么的……肮脏。也许是研究所里白得过分。

“这里是贫民窟。”alpha突然开了口，“我小时候就是出生在这种地方。”

皮克咬着嘴唇，他对“贫困”没有什么概念。此外，他发现他对雇佣兵几乎一无所知。

“我……我很遗憾。”皮克轻声说。

“哼。”伊布轻笑一声，他几乎就要被omega泛滥的同情心感动了。

车辆拐过一个弯道，路边的栏杆变得低了些，伊布用手指敲了两下方向盘，像是在打拍子。皮克则是无聊地玩起自己的手铐。

他在回忆那本纸质书，他人生中第一本真正意义上的“书”。

书本的原主人写道：“人性中所有珍贵的部分都是属于个人的……它们不能被定义，不能被替换。当自我成为必要的丧失时，价值世界会完全被颠倒……我们习惯了生活在一个没有人的世界里。”

皮克闭上了眼睛，又睁开，像是在决定什么重要的事情。

我不愿意生活在这样的世界里。

他突然直起身，伸手去抢夺伊布的方向盘。车辆失去了控制，在路上打着转。

“你疯了！！”

“对，对，我疯了。对不起，对不起兹拉坦先生。”皮克嘟囔着重复几句话，他的脑子里乱糟糟的，眼泪不自主地往下掉。

砰的一声车辆撞上了路边的护栏，车窗玻璃碎片几乎盖了伊布一脸，留下几道血淋淋的口子。

“你这个婊子……混账！”伊布大骂道，皮克趁机赶忙翻身下车，他望着苍茫的平原和几乎要消失的太阳，最后的一丝光明逐渐隐没在低矮房屋的背后。

跑啊！杰拉德，快点跑啊！

双腿发软。

跑！

双腿机械地移动起来，男孩颤颤巍巍地跑到了斜坡旁。

突然一声枪响，皮克滚下了路边的斜坡，消失在了公路上。

伊布往路边啐了一口血，手上的手枪还在冒着烟。

雇佣兵抬头望了一眼天空，棕黑色的眸子里燃烧着火光。

就他的头顶正上方，徘徊着一架小小的无人机。伊布拿着枪对准了无人机。

又一声枪响划过了苍茫的荒原。

——————

皮克是被机器的轰鸣声吵醒的。

微微睁开眼睛，一个庞然大物遮蔽了整个天空，发出属于老旧机器的呻吟。皮克突然睁大了眼睛，赶忙坐起了身，稳了稳身形。周围的气味相当刺鼻难闻，男孩意识到自己可能跌落到了垃圾堆上。那轰鸣的怪物不断转移吞噬着垃圾，并且不断向他接近——皮克强忍住呕吐的欲望起身，几乎是连滚带爬地跑下了垃圾山，最后摔倒在地上。

皮克趴在地上，咸涩的黄沙被吃进了嘴里。眼泪顺着脸往下流，他伸手去擦，却越擦越多。他攥紧了拳头，哭得泣不成声，哭声混进吱呀吱呀的垃圾车的声音里。

恐惧、兴奋。他在颤抖。他为了自己的处境而颤抖，他感受到自己心脏正在跳动、那是鲜活的生命——他第一次有了“活着”的感觉。omega头脑乱作一团，但他又清醒地记着一切。

皮克知道自己不能在这里呆太久，他站了起来。

————————

伊布斜躺在椅子上，有些好笑地看着长桌对面暴跳如雷的男人。也许他是皮克的顶头上司？他不知道也不想知道。

“我朝他开了枪。”伊布开口打断了男人的训斥。

矮胖的男人转过头来，一双眼睛充斥着血丝，像是要喷火。肥硕的啤酒肚把他的西服撑得满满当当，让伊布不禁担心他是否还能呼吸。

“你！”男人怪叫道，“你还好意思说！你不仅放走了一个omega，而且报废了我们的汽车和无人机，别以为没有录下来！”

伊布耸了耸肩：“我以为那无人机是反叛军的呢，没想到是我的‘盟友’们的啊。那既然你们的无人机都拍下来了，车里的监控也把我们都对话录的清清楚楚，那你就不该在这冲我发火。再说，反正他中枪了，掉进贫民窟了吧。能活多久？”

肥猪（伊布决定这么称呼他）锤了一下桌子，在座的其他人大气不敢出。

“我需要杰拉德·皮克、活着、活着回来！”

旁边一个上了年纪的老男人轻轻拍了一下肥猪的肩膀：“一个omega而已。”

“隶属于我的部门的omega！”肥猪咬牙切齿道。

想必是因为自己还没玩过那男孩才会这么愤怒的吧，伊布轻笑一声。

“先生。”伊布把腿从桌子上放了下来，摆出一副讲正事的模样，“我们的合作大可以从现在就结束。不过，现在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯得到了卡尔斯·普约尔的帮助，仗难打多了。”

肥猪死死盯着伊布，他痛恨雇佣兵的自大妄为和目中无人，不过一届匹夫！连个omega都看不住，甚至能让omega抢过他的方向盘，真是匪夷所思！

旁边的老男人示意让他坐下，肥猪气鼓鼓地把自己硕大的屁股塞进了座椅。

“伊布拉希莫维奇先生。”老男人站起身，眼镜背后投来冷冷的目光，“我们依旧需要您的帮助。只是我们以后不会再给您和您的队伍提供任何omega。”

“那么佣金翻倍。”

……简直是流氓。男人的嘴角抽搐了一下，但他没有犹豫太久。

“成交。”

八

皮克漫无目的地在贫民区内走着。昏黄的灯光在头顶忽明忽暗，穷人们和蛀虫一样堆积在墙角窃窃私语。这里虽然有人居住，却像是一座死城，暗淡而无光，压抑而沉静，肮脏而腐朽。

omega就像是一个被强行从温室里拔出的花，又被随意扔在了路边。他几乎要走不动路，饥饿和疲惫几乎要把他压垮，omega第一次尝到了饿肚子的滋味，但更加让他恐惧的是，他根本不知道上哪寻找食物和一张可以睡觉的床铺。

他能感受到流浪汉们向他投去的目光，男孩不禁裹了裹衣服。他身上太过干净，属于政府的外衣在黑暗中白的耀眼，还有……空气中弥漫的那一丝香气，分明就属于一个omega。他加快了步子。

路过一栋灯火通明的房子，大门敞开，里面有不少人在喝着酒。男孩犹豫了一下，还是鼓起勇气抬脚走了进去，却被高高的门槛绊了一下，踉跄着扶着前台的桌子才站稳，他一下羞红了脸。

男人们被这声响吸引，前台的酒保来到他面前，吹了口口哨：“美人，需要什么？”

皮克咬住自己的下唇，他不敢看男人的脸，只好低着头从宽大的外衣里拿出一本书。是《论自由》。

“这个落款……”男孩指着“C. P.”，“应该是反叛军的……你认识吗？”

酒保拿过书看了眼：“我不识字的，小东西。你是在挑衅我吗？”

皮克摇着头道歉，他再一次不知道该如何是好。他收回书，在转身离开前突然像是想起什么似的：“那您知道，在哪里能够去找到反叛军吗？”

“那群混蛋无处不在！”后面一个男人接话道，接着人群开始哄笑起来。皮克不知道他们在笑什么。酒保瞪了他们一眼。

“这个嘛，我知道是知道。”酒保故意顿了一下，上下打量着omega，“不过呢……你不会是空着手来的吧？”

“我，我没……”皮克还没说完，一只手便伸向他的屁股狠狠揉了一把，浓烈的酒味直冲他的鼻腔，他皱了皱眉，刚想转过身，却直接被人死死按在了台子上。酒保拿过一杯酒一点一点倒在他的头上：“小朋友，没有人教过你一个omega千万不能一个人大晚上的在外头晃吗？”

omega讨厌酒。他发出尖叫，嘴里却立刻多了几根手指。alpha们恶臭的信息素混在一起熏得他想吐，他从未闻过如此肮脏的信息素。而omega的本能却告诉他，他理应顺从——像一只无害的小羊。

他也这么做了，omega的本能和他受过的训练让他根本做不到反抗。男孩双腿发软，任凭alpha们把他按在台子上。在信息素的刺激下他的后穴已经开始流水——这只是一种正常的生理保护机制，但是他却感到无比羞耻——他的身体在为即将到来的侵犯做准备——他的身体就没有想过要反抗。

男人们粗鲁地扒下他的裤子，手指塞入湿润的甬道。他们嚷嚷着自己还没碰过omega呢，同时下流地对眼前的男孩评头论足。

皮克呜咽着，泪水啪嗒啪嗒地掉落在桌面上。痛苦几乎要压垮他。他不明白，他不明白……

alpha们拍打着男孩敏感的臀部和大腿内侧，强迫omega的腿分的更开。男人两手覆上omega挺翘雪白的臀，两只粗糙的大手将臀瓣掰开，好让大家看看这个婊子是如何在alpha的手下颤抖，他的蜜穴是如何往外流水流个不停的。更有甚者直接射在了他的腰上，精液顺着腰线滑落。

“混蛋们！”酒保把手从omega的嘴里抽出骂道，“你们搞脏了我的柜台！还有地板！狗东西！别射到台子上！！”

酒保拽着皮克的头发示意他们去外面，alpha们骂骂咧咧的照做了，他们架着已经浑身酥软的omega把他拖出门外，对男孩细软的反抗和求饶充耳不闻。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在五个小时前听到消息说有一个omega从政府里跑了。这是个大新闻，拉莫斯想着，几十年来从未有omega从那些混蛋的手下跑出来过。如果这是真的，那这足以让那些老头子颜面全失。如果这是假的……拉莫斯皱了皱眉，这大概率是假的。意思是，那个omega很明显是带着任务而来的。

他骑着一辆改装过的自认为很拉风的摩托路过酒保约翰·斯科特——一个来自E区的瘦高个——的小酒吧门口时，发现一群流氓聚集在路边。拉莫斯捕捉到了混在油腻恶臭的信息素里那一丝淡淡的甜味，他歪了歪头——不会这么巧吧？

“臭虫们！”他按了几下喇叭，震得路边的流浪汉一个哆嗦。

有的alpha回头看了他一眼并没有理会，拉莫斯翻了个白眼走下车，直接一脚踹上最外围的几个男人，alpha们本来想发作，却发现拉莫斯已经掏出了枪。

“快滚。”拉莫斯用枪指着男人们冷冷地说，接着看他们一个个自认倒霉，作鸟兽散。人群散去后，斯科特才从店门内伸出头来怯生生地喊了一句：“老大。”

“你被组织除名了，约翰。”拉莫斯连看都没有看他一眼。他蹲下看着身上一片狼藉的男孩，伸手帮他把被脱到肩膀上的外套合拢，一颗一颗纽扣扣起来。拉莫斯的手指轻轻划过衣服上代表政府的双翼标志。

他站起身，嘴角扯起一个微笑，向omega伸出了手。

皮克脑子几乎要当机。事实上，他的身体本能和自保机制让他处于一种极度麻木的状态，好让他在被强暴的时候不会太痛。但是想象中的疼痛与折磨并没有持续很久。他眨了眨被泪水浸湿的眼睛，在一片朦胧中看到了那个alpha——他逆光站在自己面前，看不真切面部，只有昏黄的灯在他的脸颊上打上了一层金边，随着alpha轻微的移动，橙黄光晕不断变化着，照亮了半边天。虚幻而美丽。

眼泪顺着脸颊流下，omega看见了他。他看见他伸出的手，看见他的嘴唇张合着说着些话。

“我是革命军的最高领导者塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。跟我走吗？”

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

九

“抱紧我就好。”

双手环住面前alpha的腰，一丝红晕不禁染上脸颊。男孩轻轻把头靠在alpha宽阔的肩背上。

疾驰。风呼啸着，皮克半眯起眼睛。他想了很多事情，又仿佛什么都没有思考。

不知道兹拉坦先生现在怎么样了……他们会刁难他吗？

摩托车突然停了下来，皮克揉了揉眼睛，映入眼帘的是一栋破旧的三层小楼房。拉莫斯把车熄了火，示意他下车。

“这不是我们的基地，但是我们可以在这里先住一晚。这里的老板是我的人。”拉莫斯注意到皮克疑惑的表情，开口解释道。

拉莫斯让他跟在自己身后，走进了旅店的门。木质门破旧不堪，多处的裂缝让皮克不禁怀疑它是否下一秒就要脱落。他跨过门槛，被吱呀作响的地板吓了一跳。

拉莫斯回头瞥了他一眼，手指按上耳朵里的耳机，像是在听什么——可是他的脸色不太好看。

“先生？”

“走吧，我们去二楼。”拉莫斯把手从耳机上移开，恢复了笑容。

——————

在温暖的壁炉旁，皮克裹了裹身上的毯子，一直互相磨蹭的双脚也安静了下来。

“我……我记得。”

“你记得什么？别紧张。尽管说出来就行了。”拉莫斯安抚性的拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们需要这些信息。”

“兹……之前拥有我的alpha。”皮克闭上了眼睛。他知道兹拉坦先生在和反抗军（革命军——按照拉莫斯的说法）打仗。

“他说要带我去Z区的一个河边的小别墅看看。

【他说要帮我逃走。】

“上面同意了他的要求，他准备了几天行囊之后我们就出发了。

【兹拉坦告诉我我的身体里有追踪器——政府会在每一个刚出生没几天的omega的身体里埋入追踪器来更好管控我们。兹拉坦说他需要几天去准备能够废掉这玩意的枪。】

“我坐在他的车上……找到了一个时机……”

【我看到他手指敲打方向盘。那是行动信号。】

男孩抬起眼不安地望了望拉莫斯，他太不擅长撒谎了。

“然后呢？”拉莫斯向前倾身，“没事的，不用怕。”

“我，我去抢他的方向盘。”

【兹拉坦说这样才能骗过他们，他叫我演的逼真一点。】

“然后……车子失控了，撞上路边的栏杆。

【是兹拉坦自己撞上去的。】

“车窗玻璃碎了，划伤了他的脸。他骂我是混账。我就趁机跑下车……

【兹拉坦先生用一只手把我拥在怀里……他挡住了所有的碎玻璃。我想喊他的名字，他捂住了我的嘴，然后做了个口型：

「跑。」】

“我跑着跑着，他冲我来了一枪。”皮克大拇指和食指做了一个开枪的动作，“没有打中，但是我滚到坡子下面了，在垃圾山……”

【他分明打中我了。那子弹输送的电子脉冲摧毁了我身体内的追踪器。手铐也是兹拉坦遥控的，我滚下去之后那手铐就自动打开了。】

“……”

拉莫斯把男孩哄睡着了之后走上阳台，身后的omega睡得很沉，气息平稳均匀，看起来确实是累坏了。

他敲了敲自己的耳机，那头的人很快给了他回应：

“大半夜的不睡觉你想死？”

“你不也还在吗，卢卡。”拉莫斯笑了笑，“你收到了吗？”

“嗯，刚刚听完。”

“那个小混蛋。”拉莫斯收敛笑容低声说，“嘴里没有一句真话。你也知道，刚刚他通过门口的扫描仪，检测出来他身体里有一个已经失效的追踪器。”

“也许他不知道他身体里有那玩意呢？他们那些政府培养出来的omega，除了做爱和科研什么都不知道。”

“但如果他真的是政府派来的呢？你听到他刚刚说的那些话，哪句能信？他一个omega能抢过alpha的方向盘？哪个alpha能让一个omega就这样逃跑呢？为什么政府没有来搜寻他？”

莫德里奇有些招架不住拉莫斯一连串的发问，革命军的首领向来多疑且咄咄逼人。他叹了口气：“sese，你不要把他逼的太紧，你可是个唱白脸的。再者，其实我觉得他不太像是装的。总之你先把他带回来吧，政府不会追查到我们这来的。还有别忘了，我们现在还拥有卡尔斯的帮助。”

拉莫斯轻哼一声，随后沉默了一会儿，关掉了耳机。

————

他为男孩选了一套比较合身的衣服，然后看着那件属于政府的外套在火焰中扭曲，那张开的双翼也在高温中融化。拉莫斯注意到了皮克手上一直拿着的书——那破旧的玩意看起来有些眼熟，但他没有过多在意。

服务生端上来了面包和牛奶，拉莫斯说自己没有胃口，然后看着饿过头的皮克把他的那份也一起吃掉。

拉莫斯拿出一块小玻璃板，上面投映出复杂的图像，他慢条斯理地操作着，不时皱着眉摇头。

alpha的反应皮克都在看眼里。他望着手里最后一块面包，这食物和研究院里的相比简直不堪入口，难吃且不卫生。他吞下面包。

几个小时之后他们来到了拉莫斯口中的基地。这里隐藏在森林之间——地球上居然还有这么大片的森林，这让皮克有些吃惊，他知道新纪元后绝大多数的动物和植物都灭绝了。大门被好几个武装到脚趾的士兵把守着，他们手里的枪——皮克认识它们，是之前自己的同僚设计的Z4型，大概是现在最先进的步枪之一。

拉莫斯在门口进行面部识别之后又输入了密码，皮克抱着alpha的腰几乎一动都不敢动。拉莫斯让他们给皮克做了面部扫描之后便带着男孩缓缓驶入，整个基地都几乎是掩藏在高大的树木植物之下，一栋栋楼房看起来都十分破旧，斑驳的墙壁上缀满爬山虎。

“大自然会接过一切……”皮克喃喃道。

“什么？”

“只是书里的一句话。”皮克撒谎道。

拉莫斯在一个破旧不堪小木屋前停下车，在嵌入门内的屏幕上载入自己的指纹。皮克惊讶地发现那看起来几乎要腐烂的木头下是铝合金的结构，金属透过木头之间的缝隙闪闪发光。

拉莫斯瞥了一眼那截金属：“该找人来修了。”

皮克跟着他进了门，这里空荡荡的，什么都没有。拉莫斯在屋子中央掀开一块地板，下面是深不见底的楼梯。他示意男孩下去，皮克走下冗长的楼梯，发现这下面大得惊人，而下去之后发现还有一个门。

“电梯。”拉莫斯解释到。

他们乘着同样老旧的电梯继续下行，机器的哀鸣声让皮克不禁怀疑这东西的安全性。电梯是敞开式的，四周尽是快速向上移动的墙壁。皮克有些紧张地往中间退了一步，拉莫斯拍了拍他的肩以示安抚。一路无言。不知下降了多久，眼前的黑色墙壁突然消失，取而代之的是厚厚的透明玻璃。

小研究员不禁捂住了嘴，他激动地差点尖叫出声——玻璃那一头的是极其先进的加工厂、军火库、储藏室、训练场……他看到了什么？成行的军队、几米高的机器人、改装大型坦克……它们在他眼前一闪而过，而电梯最终停在了一条长长走道的一端。

走道上的灯随着玻璃门的打开而逐次明亮。这里的一切都让皮克不禁联想到研究院。一样的先进，一样的明亮，一样的……冰冷。他和拉莫斯一起走出电梯。

“对了，他们说要帮你做个测试。”拉莫斯转头看他，故意加重了“他们”这个字眼。

alpha挑起了嘴角，别搞错，他可是个唱白脸的。

十

皮克坐在明亮的房间中央，脑袋上被贴了几张白色小方块贴片。四周是白色的墙壁，白的晃眼。眼前是一块镜子，他能看到自己畏手畏脚乖乖坐在板凳上的样子。

镜子的另一面，几个男人坐在操作台前。拉莫斯站在一旁的阴影底下，头微微偏向操作台，一只眼睛暴露在光照里，好像是野兽在暗中观察猎物。坐在操作台中央的有着下垂蓝眼睛的严肃（前）法国人摆弄了一下眼前的话筒，然后开口说话。

“你好。”

男孩被突如其来的声音吓了一跳，他左右张望着，并没有找到声音源。接着他看向了镜子，直视着自己，意识到这是面双面镜。

“您，您好。”

“别紧张，我们会问几个问题，你如实回答就好。

“第一个，你的名字？”

“杰拉德皮克。”

朗格莱看了一眼眼前的操作面板，几项数据显示正常，线条平稳。

“年龄？”

“我……我不知道。可能是，刚成年？”皮克眨了眨眼睛，露出迷惑的表情。

朗格莱身边的人转了一下手边的旋钮，数据波动了一阵之后再度平稳如初。

“你曾经隶属于政府？”

“是的。”

“你逃出来了。”

“是的。”

“时间？”

“昨天。”

“怎么逃出来的？”

拉莫斯听着男孩把昨天和他说过的话又重新叙述一遍，冷笑了一声。

“很遗憾，杰拉德。”朗格莱把话筒凑近自己的嘴，“你向我们隐瞒了真相。我们不希望听到假话。”

皮克愣住了，他变得不知所措起来。支支吾吾地不知道在说些什么，又低下头不说话了。

“你是怎么从那里出来的？这很重要。”

“……我自己逃出来的！”

“说真话！”

男孩抱住了自己的头，那白色贴片让他的头异常疼痛。

“说真话，杰拉德！”

他摇着头，喃喃着说着些什么，操作台上的指针到处乱晃，数据飚到了极值。

“杰拉德·皮克！”

太阳穴像针刺一般疼痛，难以忍受的痛苦让男孩尖叫出声，他疯狂摇着头，用手指去抠脑袋上的贴片。

“是……是我的alpha！”omega尖叫着，“是他帮我逃出来的！”

朗格莱本来想停下，但是拉莫斯示意他继续问下去。

“是政府的指示吗？”

“不！他，我的alpha说要瞒着他们……政府不知情，求您停下……求您……”男孩的声音逐渐变小，最后几乎细不可闻。

“你的alpha是谁？”

男孩似乎晕了过去，脑袋耷拉着，不再出声。朗格莱迅速按上操作台的开关，机器呻吟了几声之后停下了。法国beta惊恐地转过头望着脸色更加难看的革命军领袖。

“把他带到我房间。”拉莫斯扔下简单一句话，然后摔门离开。

——————

皮克醒来的时候，他的头还在隐隐作痛。他揉着脑袋坐起身。

“醒了？”拉莫斯端给他一杯茶。

“谢谢你……”皮克接过杯子，不敢看男人的眼睛。

“你一开始冲我撒谎了，对不对？”

皮克咬着嘴唇不说话，手指抠着水杯壁。

“你其实没有必要说谎的。”

“对不起……”

拉莫斯笑了笑，内心倒是为他的坦诚和天真而感到惊讶——但他有些过于天真了。

“没关系，我们只要保证你足够可靠。你可靠吗，杰瑞？”

皮克望向拉莫斯，alpha眼里的真诚和温柔让omega感到心安。他点了点头。

拉莫斯起身，伸手抚上omega的脖颈，在他的额头上留下一个浅浅的吻。

“我去开会，你在这好好休息。”

omega抱着杯子，在alpha出门的时候才抿了第一口。

——————

中午时皮克听到门铃响起，房间里的人工智能科娜提醒他说是送饭的人。

“让他送进来吧。”

“恐怕您得自己去拿，先生。”机械女声温柔而甜美，“拉莫斯先生不允许别人随意出入他的房间。”

皮克揉了揉脑袋上的乱毛，翻身下床。他通过长长的走廊来到客厅，示意科娜开门。来者告诉他这是拉莫斯嘱咐自己送来的，并端进几盘食物，其丰盛程度让皮克感到惊讶。他向那人道了谢，把午餐放在茶几上，瘫坐在沙发上。

“科娜。”

“在，先生。”

“拉莫斯先生……他是个怎样的人？”皮克刚问出口就后悔了，他居然在向人工智能问这么蠢的问题？

“我不明白这个问题，先生。”

皮克不知他是失落还是庆幸。他嚼着西班牙海鲜饭，不说话了。

吃完后依然有人帮他收拾。他摸着吃撑了的肚子斜倚在沙发上。

”科娜，我能出去吗？”

“拉莫斯先生不允许别人随意出入他的房间。”

“知道了。”

皮克明白，自己其实是被软禁了。待遇极好的软禁。

快傍晚时拉莫斯才回来，他说要带皮克出去看看。

omega跟着他出门，穿过白色的廊道，又出了一个门。

男孩愣住了，映入眼帘的是一片繁茂的树林，四周寂静无声，只有小溪流淌声和鸟儿的鸣叫。木桥、流水、小亭、开的灿烂的花、蜿蜒至树林深处的石头小道……这简直就像是……

“世外桃源。不是吗？”拉莫斯说。

他牵起男孩的手向树林里走去。这里简直不像是这个星球上应有的景致。不过整个基地都隐藏在森林里，拉莫斯拥有一个私人花园似乎也不是什么太难以置信的事情。

树林里的安静让皮克感到心安。他贪婪地嗅着从未闻过的泥土和植物的清香，跟着拉莫斯来到一个亭子里。

拉莫斯擦了擦亭子中央桌子上的灰尘，把手掌印在上面，紧接着桌子上显示出了整个基地的地图。

拉莫斯抬手，图像随着他的手伸展，展示出各层的内部结构。

“这层是餐厅。每天定时供应食物。

“这儿是武器训练场，测试武器和装备的。

“这里是军队所在的地方，和训练场连在一起。

“研究所？研究所在另一栋楼，那里由普约尔掌管。

“普约尔？他是个老古董，哈哈，你也许很快就会和他见面。”

拉莫斯的手握住皮克的，男人直视着omega，他的眼里燃烧着火焰。

“杰瑞，我们一定要赢。”他一字一顿地说，“我们一定会赢，未来是我们的。”

未来、未来。皮克有一丝晃神。那是兹拉坦无法承诺的东西……但是塞尔吉奥可以。

拉莫斯凑上来亲他，皮克没有拒绝。他张开嘴迎接alpha的亲吻，任凭拉莫斯搂过他的腰将两人距离拉近。拉莫斯吻得很用力却不温柔，他紧紧拥抱着omega，像是要把他揉进自己的身体一样。皮克细小的挣扎都被拉莫斯摁住，只能吃痛地轻哼了几声。

alpha卸了力，在离开对方嘴唇的时候又趁机轻咬了一下omega丰润的嘴唇，男孩的脸红了。他确实很香，也够可爱，alpha想，不愧是政府亲手培养出来的性爱玩偶。

拉莫斯几乎是把皮克推到亭子的长椅上的。omega半靠在木质的椅子上，新鲜泥土和木头的味道直往他鼻子里钻。他顺从地向alpha打开自己的腿，他熟悉这个。拉莫斯却一把拽住他半长的棕发，让他低下头来——正面对着自己鼓起的裤裆。

“用嘴。”alpha命令道。omega也照做了，没有一丝犹豫。尽管他并不熟悉，但是皮克还是找到了alpha的裤子拉链，用舌头勾出拉链，再用牙齿叼住——虽然他失败了几次，但是alpha安抚性地抚摸着他的头发给了他时间和耐心。

皮克把alpha的拉链拉开，试探性地伸出舌尖隔着一层布料舔了一下alpha蛰伏的巨物。alpha发出一声闷哼，微微揪紧了他的头发。皮克慢慢舔过柱身，在黑色的内裤上留下一道清洗的水痕，他手指搭上alpha内裤边，分别伸了一根手指从边缘塞进去，接着抬头望向拉莫斯，睁大蓝眼睛——像是在请求。

拉莫斯内心笑骂他婊子，揉了揉他头上棕色的乱毛点了点头。皮克脱下他的裤子，勃起的性器弹到他的脸颊上，前液被蹭到他的嘴唇上。皮克舔了舔嘴唇，内心感叹了一句果然自己还是不适应这股子腥味。他闭上眼睛将alpha的阴茎含入口中，尽量往里吞。

皮克为alpha口交的经验其实并不算多，但他足够耐心。他收好牙齿，让自己丰润的嘴唇和灵活的舌头充分服侍alpha。当性器深入他的喉咙里的时候，他强忍住呕吐的感觉，但这也让他的眼睛里带了泪水。他知道alpha们喜欢看他哭——伊布不止一次夸过他哭起来真是漂亮的很。

拉莫斯射在了他的脸上，皮克伸出舌头舔了舔脸上的精液，他显得有些失神。他用手揉了揉眼睛，感觉到身体已经下alpha信息素的刺激下渐渐发热，屁股里也逐渐变得湿润。

拉莫斯把桌子上的地图关掉，一只手架住omega让他躺在桌子上。

“自己做扩张。”alpha示意omega将裤子脱下，张开腿正对自己。皮克照做了，他把裤子踢到地上，冰凉的石桌让火热的身体不禁微微颤抖。手指塞入那个渴求已久的小穴，皮克不禁发出一声呻吟。肛口紧紧吸着他的手指，又随着手指的运动开合吮吸，皮克抬起头，不自主地加快了动作。他怀疑自己就能用手指把自己操到高潮。穴口里流出来的淫液沾湿了石桌，omega的呻吟里带上了哭腔，腰部挺起，小腹微微痉挛，他把手指抽出去抚慰自己的阴茎，却被alpha一手抓住手腕，紧接着一根火热的肉棒便塞入了被扩张充分的穴口，皮克刚想开口说话便被捂住了嘴。拉莫斯把性器深深埋入他的身体里，一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手从男孩衣摆下伸入抚摸omega敏感的身体。皮克细长的双腿不由得盘上了拉莫斯的腰，屁股随着alpha的动作不停摇晃。

“你太辣了，宝贝。”alpha亲吻皮克的侧颈，胡茬扎的omega痒痒的。然后他松开捂住嘴的手跟皮克接吻，把omega的呻吟全部堵在了喉咙里。

拉莫斯一直操到了omega的生殖腔，皮克哭着求饶：“别……别标记我……求您，求……”拉莫斯俯下亲了亲他的脖子，就在腺体附近，这把omega吓得不轻。

“不会的，亲爱的。”拉莫斯没有操开他的生殖腔，直接射在了甬道里。当他把性器拔出来的时候发出淫靡的“啵”声，omega的后穴根本合不拢，像是失了禁一般不停往外流水。omega的淫液混着alpha的精液一起顺着皮克饱满的大腿内侧往下流，而那里雪白的软肉也被掐出了红印。

拉莫斯蹲下来，舔上omega的大腿内侧，惹得皮克一阵颤抖，男孩被吓到了，他艰难地撑起身子：“您……”

“嘘。”拉莫斯按住皮克的大腿示意他不要动，然后从omega的膝弯一路舔舐到合不上的小穴，用舌头挑逗那里粉嫩的软肉。

从未有alpha这样对待过他……皮克咬住自己的手，强迫自己的身体不要抖的那么厉害。他感受到alpha的舌头伸入了自己的身体，拉莫斯将那里流出来的蜜液舔舐干净，然后再用舌头操着这个在高潮后不应期的omega。

alpha的舌头有力而灵活，皮克很快又迎来了新一轮的高潮。他颤抖着射在自己的小腹上，哭泣出声，胡言乱语着些求饶的话。最后拉莫斯在他的腿上落下一个吻，把omega打横抱起离开了这里。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

十一

皮克就这样在拉莫斯的房间里长住了。

虽然他不能随意出入，来了有些时候了也就仅仅见过几个人，但这样的日子也算稳定平和。皮克本来就不喜欢乱跑，那样反而会给塞尔吉奥带去麻烦。

他们时常做爱。alpha的爱抚温柔而炽热，omega并不排斥，甚至享受其中。

和性事一样频繁的是战事。拉莫斯有时候会让待在房间里的皮克透过全息投影看战场上的情况，有时候不会。但皮克不太愿意看。那些血腥的场景会让他回忆起不好的事情，也会让他想起伊布。只是每一次他都会在心里默默保佑他的alpha不要受伤。

他的alpha。

皮克被自己的想法吓到。什么时候，在他的意识里拉莫斯成了他的alpha？但是他们的相处方式，确实很像配对的alpha和omega。拉莫斯相当关心他，平时轻轻落下的吻也让他心动不已。虽然他还没有标记皮克，不过在他的潜意识里，拉莫斯自然而然地代替伊布成了“他的”alpha。他自然感激伊布，不过雇佣兵和他之间发生的种种，自然逃不过安排二字。事实上，拉莫斯本没有必要救他……但他还是出手相救了，如此慷慨而关切。拉莫斯是自由的，他不受制于任何人，他活得潇洒而有尊严。皮克深深向往着这种自由，也许自己某一天也能得到。

革命军打了胜仗。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯带领军队凯旋。皮克听到这个消息在心中长舒一口气，接着就接到了通知——有一场庆功宴，他可以参加。

他顺着看似无尽的通道往前走，坐上电梯。手覆上了玻璃，看着外面变化着的景象，倒也对这里的研究院起了兴趣，究竟是怎样一群踌躇满志又才华横溢的人，设计出了这整个地方？

“啊，对不起。”皮克下电梯时过于分心以至于迎面撞到一个人。那人蜷曲的长发搭在肩上，墨绿色的眼睛盯着高个子omega，露出迷惑的神情。

“啊，没事。”男人开口，“我以前没怎么见过你？”

“我，我叫杰拉德皮克，是塞尔，是拉莫斯先生……”

“你是那个政府来的omega？”

“……是的。”

“卡尔斯普约尔，幸会。”普约尔伸出手，皮克犹豫了一下还是握了上去，“看来拉莫斯不怎么让别人见你啊。”

一丝红晕染上男孩的脸颊，他把手缩了回来。普约尔被他的害羞逗笑了，开口道：“去参加宴会吧，失陪了。”

皮克望着男人乘上电梯离开了，这个alpha——他甚至都不太确定他是否是alpha，男人的信息素让他感到舒适而放松，那气息不同于伊布的凛冽，亦不同于拉莫斯的强势，更不是那种恶臭熏人的味道，而是带着些淡淡的咸味，夹杂着清新的味道。

皮克往宴会厅走的时候想起来以前拉莫斯似乎和他提过普约尔的名字。他就是拉莫斯口中那个在研究所的“老古董”，一丝微笑挂上omega的嘴角。也许自己能去研究所看看呢，也许自己甚至可以……这是个好主意，等会儿遇到拉莫斯就可以告诉他。

皮克的步伐轻快了些，他路过一个走廊，突然听到走廊尽头的房间传来了一些叫声和响动，他本来不太想理的，但是空气中那丝熟悉的味道又让他感到不安，他像是被吸引着走向那房间，门半开着，omega往里张望了一下。

皮克惊呆了。

“他的”alpha抱着一个年轻的、身材娇小的女性，那女人被按在墙上，双手紧紧环着面前的男人，她的头埋进对方颈窝，脸藏在阴影中，空气中AO交媾的淫靡的味道冲击着皮克的五官，酸水在胃里涌动，腺体也开始发胀刺痛，他捂住嘴不让自己叫出来，因为这alpha的气味他再熟悉不过了——拉莫斯意识到了不对劲，也转头望向了站在走廊里的omega，而在他开口说话之前，皮克已经跑开了。

“你的小家猫，嗯？”女人用手指勾起拉莫斯额前的碎发，“不去追？”

拉莫斯没有回应，他看向怀中谄媚的omega，低头用唇堵住了女人的嘴。

酒杯在灯光下闪闪发光，金黄的液体洒出杯沿，滴落在红毯上，好似神灵的布泽。

“……为边境之战的胜利干杯！为革命军干杯！为新世界干杯！”拉莫斯做完简短的发言之后举起了自己的酒杯，一呼百应。

皮克完全没有见过这样的场面，大厅一角摆放的长桌上说不上精美但是足量且可口的食物，人们握着酒杯——或者酒瓶，大家不会在意——围在一起说笑着，成堆的酒箱放在角落，如此盛大，如此振奋……这样的庆功宴对他来说太过陌生，但是他足以应付。真正让他感到痛苦的莫过于刚刚看见的那一幕，他拿着酒杯躲在角落里，胃里翻滚着，尽管那杯酒他一口没喝。拉莫斯刚刚明明看见他了，他为什么不来找自己？这半个月来，明明自己才是和他同床共枕的人……皮克想去找拉莫斯问个明白，自己和他到底是什么样的关系？他知道这很愚蠢，但是他不能不去关心。他以为自己找到了依靠，他以为拉莫斯也是爱着自己的，他以为……他想去找他，可是他没有勇气。他向人群中张望，发现他的alpha正被许多人围在中间，男人是笑得多么开心，他的手上似乎缠上了新的绷带，让皮克下意识地心疼了一下。

皮克正鼓起勇气准备去找他，突然发现有两个omega被别人推到拉莫斯怀里——只有omega才会穿成那样，拉莫斯也自然地搂住了他们的腰，那男性omega举起手里的酒喂给拉莫斯，alpha欣然接受了，喝了一口又转过头亲吻另一只手搂着的女性omega，口中酒洒在女人雪白暴露的胸脯上，惹得周围的人一片叫好，男性omega也趁机亲吻拉莫斯的脖颈，后者在他的屁股上暗示性地捏了一把。

皮克呆住了，前进的脚步也停了下来。周围越来越嘈杂，而皮克什么都听不见。他感到恶心，这让他突然想起来以前在伊布的身上也闻到过刺鼻的、陌生omega的味道，而那一夜他受到了非人的折磨和虐待……他不敢再想了，他应该去……

“嘿，美人。”有个喝醉的alpha凑了上来，“你身上好香，我能请你喝一杯吗？”

“啊。”皮克回过神来，尴尬地笑笑，不着声色地往后退了一步，“不用，我不喜欢喝酒。”

“那我们去做一点更有趣的事情……”alpha笑着，伸手摸向皮克的腰部，被omega躲开了。

“不了，先生，我有事情要做。”

“一个omega能有什么事情，难不成你和别的alpha有约了？我能加入吗？”男人笑嘻嘻地向皮克靠近，向他伸出手。

皮克愤怒地打开了alpha的手，推开靠得越来越近的男人，冷笑道：“你最好去找别人。”他知道这里不能待久，于是干脆转头走向拉莫斯。

他推开拥挤的人群，路上不知被谁摸了屁股，但是他不在意。他径直朝着和其他人说说笑笑的拉莫斯走去。

“塞尔吉奥！”

“杰拉德？我一整晚都没看到你。你怎么了，亲爱的？”拉莫斯笑着望他。

“你……”皮克看着他怀里的omega，居然一时间不知道该怎么开口，“你的人，不尊重omega。刚刚有人……”皮克也不明白自己为什么要这么说，明明是想找拉莫斯谈谈的，没想到却更像是告状。拉莫斯的反应让他心痛，他就这样被孤零零地撂在角落，谁都不认识，而拉莫斯宁愿和其他的omega亲亲抱抱也不来找自己，哪怕是一次也好。

“你在说什么呀，别闹了。”拉莫斯咧开嘴笑了，他向前倾身想要亲吻皮克，却被面前的omega泼了一脸的酒。

“塞尔吉奥！”皮克冲他吼道，“你到底在想什么？”

拉莫斯皱着眉，他明显没想到皮克会这么做，他怀里的omega受到惊吓，推开他离开了。周围人看起来被吓坏了，一时间没人敢说话。

拉莫斯用手抹了抹脸上的酒，他有些难以置信地望向皮克，他不明白为什么会有一个omega敢这样冲他发脾气？在这种地方，在这么多人面前？

皮克瞬间就后悔了。他怔怔地看着拉莫斯擦拭自己脸上的酒，慌忙道歉：“塞尔吉奥……我不是，对，对不……”

“过来，杰瑞。”拉莫斯打断了他的道歉，他笑着望着omega，就像以前无数次那样，就这么笑着呼唤他。

皮克感到害怕，他有些犹豫，但是他也明白拉莫斯不喜欢自己不听话，他走向他，想要再次道歉，却被拉莫斯一拳打上了脸颊，alpha的力量如此之大，以至于皮克感到天旋地转，向后摔倒在地上。身后的人纷纷让开，他的头磕在地板上撞得生疼。

拉莫斯走到他面前，拎起omega的领子，皮克拽住他的胳膊：“别，不要……”

拉莫斯笑了，他从腰间抽出一把小刀，冰冷的刀锋在皮克脸上磨蹭。眼泪从omega的脸上流下，皮克央求道：“求您……”

“亲爱的杰瑞。”alpha开口，刀子在他的脸上轻轻划过，“你要知道，是谁救了你，是谁在养着你。”

皮克害怕地点了点头。

“你该怀有感激之心，对吧？”

“对不起，对不起，塞尔吉奥，我……我错……”皮克哭着，歪头躲避着碰在自己脸上的刀锋。

拉莫斯突然把刀子贴着皮克的耳朵插在了地上，omega明显被吓得不轻。alpha低头亲吻皮克的额头，后者一动都不敢动。

拉莫斯站起来，对着周围的人招呼着：“都怎么了？别愣着了，继续庆祝啊。”

周遭恢复了之前的嘈杂和热闹，却平添了一丝紧张的气氛。皮克躺在地上，脑子一片空白，以至于被人拉起来离开了大厅他都不知道反抗。

十二

这也许是这些莽夫第一次尝到omega的滋味。alpha们揪着前研究员的头发把他脱出大厅，像是对待没有生命的货物一样把他扔在走廊的拐角处。

皮克还没有缓过神来，他的肚子上就重重挨了一拳，omega吃痛地弯下腰，他单手伏在墙上，尽量去思考现在自己的处境——显然，没有时间留给他思考了，他被男人拽住了头发，被迫抬起了头。

皮克惊恐地看着开始脱裤子的alpha们。路过的几个人停下来看热闹，他望着面前的人惊恐的摇头，哀求他们至少别在这儿。omega跌跌撞撞的爬起来，尝试躲进身后的杂物间。男人们也不拦着，就看他无助地跌坐在地上，害怕地后退，直到碰到了什么铁架子。他的面前是明亮的走廊、身后是无尽的黑暗。但是不管在哪里，都不会有人帮助他。毕竟，alpha想要和omega做爱，怎么能是强迫呢？只要他们想要，omega就应该张开腿，这是他们的责任和义务。alpha们围着男孩，他们会有疑惑——这个道理难道政府没有教给过他吗？

但是没关系，他们会教他的。他们拉着皮克纤细的脚踝，把他拖了出来。这些alpha群情激愤，愤怒得仿佛被泼了酒的不是拉莫斯，而是他们自己。他们撸动着自己的硬屌，仿佛是在挥舞权力的大棒。alpha们迫不及待地想要教训教训这个不守规矩的omega，他们坚信这是他们的义务——去教导这只迷途的羔羊，让他走上正轨而不是神经兮兮地和alpha犟嘴。这些大字不识一个的alpha，他们的性别就是天然的阶级，想凭借自己身体上的优势奴役一个天才的大脑，他们嘲笑omega的软弱可欺，嘲笑omega只是一个生育机器。

“贱人，你以为你在和谁说话，你以为你在干什么？”

他们拉着他的头发强迫他抬头，一根流着前液的阴茎戳上他的脸颊：“我看就该割了你的舌头。不尊重omega？这么可笑的话你怎么说得出口？如果不是我们在反抗政府军，你们都会成为那些肥猪的肉便器。你们只会躲在基地里享受，吃喝无忧。不过，弥补的机会来了，好好吸它，你知道该怎么做。”

皮克的脑子里一片空白，他根本来不及思考什么，但他的身体先于脑子一步做出了反应——事实上，他有时候甚至会厌恶这么熟练而放荡的自己。他伸出舌头舔上男人的龟头，把前液舔进口中，紧接着他张开嘴含住了alpha胀大的阴茎，尽力用舌头去描绘肉棒上每一根凸起的经络。

男人爽得深吸一口气，赞叹道：“这个婊子，他的嘴天生就是用来吸男人的吊的。”alpha捏着皮克的鼻子强迫他把嘴张得更大，像是使用廉价的飞机杯一样操他的嘴。阴茎每一次都进得很深，刺激omega反胃想吐，颤抖的喉咙让男人发出来舒爽的呻吟。alpha扶着他的后脑勺，每一次都要操进最深处。这让皮克感到痛苦，眼泪克制不住的从眼角涌出来，之前因为被殴打而受伤的嘴角再一次被撕裂流血，伤口被反复拉扯。他的鼻子完全贴上了alpha的小腹，卷曲粗硬的阴毛让他几乎无法呼吸。他很想吐，胃酸不停地翻涌，他在一次深喉中被呛到了，再也控制不住自己的干呕。他下意识地想要合上嘴，牙齿磕到了嘴里的肉棒。

那男人吸着气把阴茎抽了出来，还没有意识到自己做了什么的omega弯着腰不停干呕，全然没有意识到周围alpha的怒火。

“觉得恶心？”他们围着他问道。

皮克不敢抬头看他们，他强忍着恐惧道歉：“对，对不起。”事实上，他甚至都不知道自己哪里做错了，他只是……

那男人阴沉着脸走过来在他脸上狠狠地抽了一巴掌，接着他们把他踢倒在地，踩着omega柔软的腹部恶狠狠地说：“再有下一次，我们就拔了你的牙，或者直接卸掉你的下巴，明白吗？”

皮克只知道点头，他害怕极了。他感受到自己的裤子被男人们脱了下来，他没办法去反抗。

“小娼妇，今天是我们胜利的日子，可别扫兴。作为下贱的omega，你只需要做一个温顺的肉洞，一个盛放alpha精液的容器。明白吗？来，张开腿，让我们看看政府的高级妓女有什么不一样。就在这，自慰给我们看。”

皮克瘫坐在地上，他没有听懂，或者是，他的精神状态来不及让他对这样的凌虐做出更加合适的反应，他愣住了，双手在空中无助地挥舞了两下，像是想抓住什么东西，但是又放下了，无力地垂在身体两侧。

“求求你们……放……”

“听不懂人话吗？我们要你自己操自己，把你的手指塞进你淫荡的后穴。”

alpha混乱而恶臭的信息素呛得omega喘不过气，皮克只能呜咽着张开腿，试探性地触摸自己那违背本心、已经变得湿润的肉穴，穴口绞着他的手指，他的身体在拒绝omega下贱的自读举动。他哭着摇头说：“我，我做不到……”

alpha抓住了他的手腕：“怎么会做不到？”他们把他的手指粗暴地往那个小洞里塞，omega纤长的手指强硬地拓开自己的穴口，他感到自己被撕裂了，后穴不停地流出体液保护他，omega的淫液流得满手都是。alpha再把他的手指抽出来，强迫他自己舔干净。咸涩的液体混着眼泪被抹在他的嘴唇上，可怜的omega那美丽的脸上被精液、自己的体液和眼泪搞得一塌糊涂。

“嘿，你，还没喝过庆功酒吧？”一个alpha抄起了酒瓶，笑嘻嘻地问他。

皮克下意识地摇头拒绝，酒精只会让他不清楚的头脑更加混乱。

“别紧张，帮你放松一下。”alpha拉开他的双腿，把酒瓶对准了皮克还在流水的后穴。当omega意识到他们想要做什么的时候已经晚了，他徒劳地踢蹬着自己的双腿，却被几个alpha按住，酒瓶细长的瓶颈可以轻易地进入omega湿润的小穴，他们拽住他的腿，把他的下半身拉起来，冰凉的酒水流进omega火热的身体里。alpha在男孩的哭喊中毫不怜惜地抽动酒瓶，酒水毫不留情地灌进他的肠道，直到omega平坦的小腹隆起了一个明显的弧度。他们把他放下来，皮克颤抖着用手去捂着自己鼓胀的肚子，却被一脚踢开。暴虐的alpha们踩上他的小腹，刚刚被灌进去的酒水再次从身体里涌了出来。

omega的手指无力地扒住地砖，用哭红的眼睛望着明亮的走廊，颤抖着嘴唇问道：“为，为什么……”

他得到了alpha们的一阵哄笑，他们掐住皮克的脖子，拍拍他的屁股让他跪好，后者根本难以支撑自己，alpha便把他捞起来，拉开双腿，将omega摆成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高翘起，像是个在求操的母狗。

alpha们再也等不了了，他们扶着他的腰深深地操进omega的身体：“操！这个贱货好紧！不愧是政府调教出来的货色。”

皮克低垂着头，随着身后的挺动他的额头一下下撞在地面上。alpha们狂躁的信息素让他有些精神恍惚，他觉得脑子很乱，有很多东西飞速闪过，他却怎么也抓不住。他瘫坐在沙漠里大哭，不管是兹拉坦还是塞尔吉奥，他们都只是看着、笑着，他们叫他张开腿……也许，他本应该习惯身体为alpha打开……

面前的男人突然掐住了他的下巴，给了他两巴掌让他不许走神，他问道：“现在你知道该怎么给人口吗？”

omega哭着点点头，温顺地张开了嘴含住alpha硬挺上翘的巨大鸡巴。一开始只能含住半根，但是他调整了几下便将整根吞入。

“老大说过这婊子口活了得，看起来真是名不虚传。学得很快嘛。”

皮克机械地吞咽着alpha的精液，迷迷糊糊地想起来以前在政府的日子，那件黑色的房间，那些数不清的、排着队等着占有他的alpha……事实上，他早就学会怎样同时去侍奉很多男人了，只是他主观上选择了忘记，他离开了那里太久，他认为他可以将那些记忆都抛弃的。很不幸的是，他的身体还记得。他伸出舌头讨好地舔每一个送到自己面前的阴茎，用后穴服侍每一根肉棒。

他呜咽着承受前后的侵犯，在迷茫中认清了一个事实：他的逃亡毫无意义。他第一次感到绝望，自己明明做了那么多去尝试逃出去，但是一切都是徒劳，他逃到这里，不过就是换了个地方当肉便器而已。在无尽的痛苦和折磨中，他的眼前浮现出了一个只有一面之缘的男人——那个拥有蜷曲头发和绿色眸子的男人，他让他感到亲切和熟悉，尽管他根本不了解他。也许，自己能再次和他相见。

皮克颤抖着闭上眼睛，尽量让自己放松，调整呼吸努力去迎合男人们的节奏，但是前后同时被插入时他很难平衡自己。他被阴茎钉在了地上，跪着的膝盖很痛很痛，不停地在地上摩擦。他觉得自己像是被什么怪物抓住的猎物，忍不住去抚摸被顶得凸起的小腹。alpha们发现了他的小动作，笑着撞地更加用力，狠狠的撞击omega紧闭的生殖腔。他们看着他皱起眉，扶着他的脸让他抬头：“小东西，感觉怎么样？”

皮克扶着小腹的手在不停的发抖，只能断断续续地说：“太深了，求……轻一点，不要……太深了。”他永远适应不了——尽管他知道自己会面对什么，但是他永远都适应不了这样的折磨和无尽的痛苦。他忍不住在想，自己一辈子就这样了吗，之前的前辈、那些研究所里其他omega也都会面对这些吗？

alpha们依然没有给他多少时间思考，他突然感受到有人企图往他的后穴里再塞入一根手指。皮克惊恐地摇头，无语伦次地哀求道：“不要，太疼了，不要，会坏掉的，求您，求求你们……”他挪动身体想要逃离，手脚并用地往前爬，alpha们并不去抓他，只是跟在身后，一次又一次地进入他，把他往前顶，强迫他向前。omega脱了力，他们嘲笑道：“狗狗爬不动了吗？那我们让你休息一会儿吧。”

一个男人从背后架起他，另一个男人用臂弯抬起他的双腿，他被夹在两个alpha之间，惊恐地发现有两根阴茎同时抵在他合不上的后穴上。他哭着摇头，胡乱地求饶，却被身后的人亲吻脖子：“放松，美人。你可以的，放松。”

可怜的omega被捂住了嘴。他被两个alpha死死卡住，被两根肉棒同时进入。穴口的褶皱被撑平，甬道被粗鲁地打开，omega浑身痉挛，甚至把两根阴茎绞得更紧了。

“放松，婊子。”身前的人掐住他的大腿，手指在柔软的腿上留下痕迹。接着两人不由分说地开始同时挺动，omega像是一个被绷紧的弓，在alpha的操弄下毫无反抗之力。alpha们的目的无非就是让他认清现实，认清自己的身份——他不过是个供alpha泄欲的肉洞而已。

淫乱的狂欢过去之后，alpha们捡起omega被扯坏的衣服给自己做了清理，再把那些破布扔回他的身上。omega躺在地上，失神地望着天花板，他的身上一片狼藉，每一寸皮肤都被涂满了alpha的精液，合不拢的后穴里还有白浊在往外流。他没有办法思考，更没有力气起身。他闭上了眼睛，也许自己死在这里，也行。

突然，他感到冰凉的液体洒在了自己身上——是酒。他睁开眼睛，发现自己之前心心念念了很久的alpha站在自己身边，手上拿着一个酒瓶在往他身上倒酒。他忍不住再次哭了出来，蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

“这种事情，只能我对你做，明白吗？”拉莫斯笑着望着他。

omega颤抖着伸出手想要拉拉莫斯的裤脚，但是后者往后退了一步躲开了：“哦，亲爱的，你太脏了。你现在这样实在是……也许公厕是个更适合你的地方？”

alpha看到男孩恐惧的表情之后再次笑了出声：“我逗你的。我等会儿安排人带你去清洗。今晚你可以睡在我的床上。”

拉莫斯说完后就转身离开了。皮克望着他渐行渐远的背影，嘴唇颤抖着想说什么，但是到底是欲言又止了。最后疲惫的omega闭上了他的眼睛。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多年终于更新了 我真的懒。

十三

塞尔吉奥拉莫斯承认，“把皮克捡回来”这事其实并不在他们的计划里。那时候，他们听说政府有个omega跑了，组织里最先做出的决定是射杀。把他带回来实在是太危险了，他们吃过类似的苦头，不愿意重蹈覆辙。但是拉莫斯还是救了那个可怜的omega。他骗自己那是因为自己想从他嘴里套出点有用的话来，但事实上，看到那双蓝眼睛时那一瞬间的心动确实起了决定性作用。

相处时间长了，拉莫斯发现皮克确实和其他的omega有很大的不同。如果要让他用动物来形容，他会把别的omega形容成会讨好人、吃百家饭的猫咪，但是皮克就是只黏人的大狗，摇着尾巴咬alpha的裤脚。他那旺盛的好奇心在一开始还能让拉莫斯感到有趣，至少当自己回答出他的问题时，皮克总会用崇拜的眼神看着他，没有人不爱这种感觉。只是时间长了，拉莫斯会感到厌烦。再者，这个omega喜欢抱着那本破书看，用手指在上面乱划，就像那些老古董一样无趣。然后一个个不适时宜而尖锐的问题向拉莫斯抛来。拉莫斯实在是太累了，没法去应付，也不知道如何去回答。他不明白为什么一个omega会想这么些乱七八糟的事情——总的来说，皮克太不像一个omega了，他既不会讨好alpha，也不会审时度势。

所以，当那杯酒向他泼过来的时候，拉莫斯的忍耐到了极限，他决定教育教育这个omega。事实上，他的教育起了作用。他让皮克清楚地认识到了自己的位置，也清楚地认识到一个omega到底该做什么事情了。

拉莫斯还是仁慈的。他允许皮克待在自己的小房间里，允许他晚上在自己床边的地板上打地铺，拉莫斯心情好或者想使用他时，会让omega上床。皮克也不会有什么怨言，毕竟这样比公共宿舍好多了——omega和alpha是混寝的，当然，那些omega知道如何保护自己，也知道如何从alpha身上捞到油水，而这些对于皮克来说都太过困难了。他不想再接触其他alpha，他们让他恐惧。

但是在吃饭时，他就没那么幸运了。皮克曾问拉莫斯吃饭怎么办，言下之意是在问还会不会像之前那样有人给他送饭。拉莫斯说，有食堂啊，大家都在食堂吃饭。

当皮克第一次去食堂打饭时就遭遇了麻烦。排队时他感到身后有人在挤他，他下意识地往前躲，直到他感到一只手摸上了他的大腿根，一直往他的臀部摸去。

“请，请不要……”皮克一只手端着餐盘，腾出另一只按住了那个作乱的手。

那人冲着他笑，手指还在他的大腿根之间暗示性地磨蹭。alpha的信息素在空气中肆虐，惹得皮克颤抖了一下。

“前面的在搞什么！快点往前走！”后面排队的人嚷嚷道，皮克这才发现自己身前已经空出了一片区域，只好稳住身体往前走。

这样的骚扰每天都在上演，但是皮克发现只要自己能忍则忍，似乎他们也不会真的把自己怎么样。只是有一天，过分的挑逗把他的餐盘整个弄翻，酱汁泼了一地，面包也被别人踩在脚下，omega皱着眉坐在地上，一时间有些不知所措。他听到了嘲弄与嬉笑，也听到了……抱怨？

“你们有完没完？这里是大家都要吃饭的地方！怎么每天都这么能折腾，你们这些马德里来的莽夫……”

“对对对，我们是莽夫，你们可是文明人，文明人就能保护好你们的巴塞罗那，啊不对，现在应该是叫B区了吧？”

皮克惊讶地望见面前吵起来的几个人，又感到有人在拉自己的胳膊：“快起来，坐在地上像什么样。”有人加入了争吵，也有人在拉架……他只是觉得自己离这个地方越来越远、越来越远。

晚上，皮克并没有多说什么，依然抱着那本晦涩的《论自由》窝在沙发里看，虽说直到现在他都没有具体而准确的自由的概念，但是他现在确实感受到了不自由。拉莫斯回来之后心情也不是很好，皮克选择不去招惹他。

就在皮克已经昏昏欲睡的时候，他听到了拉莫斯的声音。alpha在叫他。皮克已经很累了，他希望拉莫斯今天只用他的嘴。

omega跪在床边，拉莫斯伸出手抚摸他的脸，把大拇指塞进了他的嘴里。皮克顺从地张开嘴，让alpha的大拇指挤压自己柔软的舌头。他闭上了眼睛，并不想看到拉莫斯审视玩味的眼神。接着omega感受到更多的手指伸了进来，他用舌头慢慢舔舐着这些手指，再用丰厚的嘴唇包裹住它们吮吸，就像他侍奉男人们的阴茎那样熟练。

“你这个婊子。把眼睛睁开。”

皮克睁开了眼睛。拉莫斯居高临下地望着他，omega蓝色的大眼睛里满是无辜与委屈。又是这副可怜兮兮的模样，拉莫斯一边用手指操他的喉咙一边想，又是这样，明明这么熟练又这么淫荡，明明是在极力地讨好alpha，却总是摆出一副被欺负惨了的样子，像是什么贞洁烈女。alpha突然把手指抽了出来，掐住了omega的脖子。皮克瞪大了眼睛，双手握住拉莫斯的手腕，张开了嘴喘息，刚刚想说什么，却感觉脖子上的压力更大了。于是他继续选择沉默。

“离他们远点。”

皮克有些不解，从喉咙里发出一些破碎的呻吟。

“离那群巴塞罗那来的家伙远点，知道么？”

皮克点了点头，尽管他什么都不清楚。他甚至不知道巴塞罗那是什么。拉莫斯看起来高兴了一些，把他拉起来扔上床，让omega在床上趴好：“我想你了，亲爱的。”

皮克已经学会了在做爱的时候放空自己的思想，并尽可能地去讨拉莫斯欢心。除了拉莫斯他还能依靠谁呢？至少……至少只要他听话，拉莫斯就不会待他太差，至少他不用去服侍更多的alpha。他恐惧拉莫斯的同时又在依恋他，更何况那天从拉莫斯把他从地上拉起来的时候，皮克就知道自己会爱上他。他的双手被拉莫斯用皮带绑住，粗糙的边缘勒着他的手腕，刺刺得疼。alpha的亲吻灼热而粗野，而自己的身体亦主动地为他打开了生殖腔。他不会怀孕，也不会被标记，他的生殖腔只是个摆设，在他分化成omega的那一天就被打入激素，使得生殖腔丧失功能、无法生育。为的是能够更好地服侍alpha。

皮克主动去亲吻拉莫斯，后者满意地含住他的唇。皮克的唇大概是拉莫斯吻过的omega里触感最好的，丰厚温润的唇瓣尝起来比看上去更诱人——不愧是政府培养出来的婊子。

“你为什么就不能一直这么乖呢？为什么？”拉莫斯在他的耳边问道，听起来受伤的像是他自己，但同时也把阴茎埋得更深，“早点听话也不至于……”

拉莫斯的话没有说完就被皮克的呻吟和尖叫声淹没了。拉莫斯不知道他是故意打断自己还是真的高潮了，但这并不重要。也许对于这个omega而言，无知就是他最好的保护——对于所有的omega来说，都是如此。

十四

皮克觉得自己和拉莫斯的关系缓和了不少，尽管这是建立在他听话得像一只狗的基础上。他不知道拉莫斯做了什么或者说了什么，但是骚扰他的alpha确实变少了。也许拉莫斯什么都没说，只是那些alpha对他兴趣变淡了而已。

拉莫斯带他来到了那个omega好久都没有在去过的、绿洲般的花园，那个他们第一次发生关系的地方。拉莫斯坐在草地上，叫皮克也坐下，omega坐下时拉莫斯凑过去亲了一下他的嘴唇。什么都没发生，他们就这么沉默地坐了一会儿，直到拉莫斯接到一通电话。

阿拉贡的北部防线快被击溃了，是夜袭。拉莫斯不得不紧急召开会议商量对策。皮克说自己不想一个人待在这里，于是拉莫斯把omega安置在会议室外的待客区。这里满是烟草的味和alpha身上浓厚的信息素味，让皮克有些喘不过气。拉莫斯告诉他旁边有个小楼梯，上面是天台，他可以去那里等自己，随后alpha便匆匆接过身边人递来的电子板进入会议室。

皮克在待客区的小椅子上坐了一会儿，最后站起身，向阴暗处的楼梯走去。

“我们应该放弃阿拉贡北面第一防线，转守第二道……”普约尔穿着一件褐色的外套，里面是白色的大褂，领子上有烧焦的痕迹，刚刚从实验室赶过来的alpha没有时间更换他的工作服，只来得及匆匆披上一件御寒的长衣。

“我们不能再退了。”拉莫斯摇头，“我们前两个月才刚刚收回的阿拉贡！得立刻派军队过去，半小时就能到。”

“他们去是送死！”长发男人听起来有些着急，“你想派多少人过去去扭转局势？五千，还是一万？我们根本没有……”

“现在不能退，卡尔斯。”拉莫斯在地图上萨拉戈萨的周围画了一个圈，他的笔尖划过电子屏发出诡异刺耳的声响，“就是因为你的一再退让，加泰罗尼亚才丢的。”

“哈，你这样就能保住马德里？”普约尔把自己的玻璃电子板拍在桌子上，朗格莱在旁边拉了拉他的衣服下摆，“你知道的！伊布拉希莫维奇的军队连比利牛斯的天堑都可以越过，你以为……”

“他不过是个唯利是图的狗罢了。”拉莫斯冷哼一声。

普约尔还想争论几句，但是觉得已经没必要了，便不再作声。更何况，最高指挥权永远是在拉莫斯手里，只要他尚未调动加泰的军队，普约尔也不好说什么。自从加泰罗尼亚陷落之后，拉莫斯向走投无路的普约尔伸出橄榄枝，他和他的士兵们便加入了拉莫斯的革命军，在瓦伦西亚和阿拉贡边境建立防线，抵御政府军南下。相比起即战力，普约尔提供的更多是技术支持，拉莫斯让他掌管了整个研究院。只是……普约尔还是觉得用“寄人篱下”这种词来形容自己这帮巴塞罗那来的残兵败将更加恰当。

他看着马德里的指挥官们分析战况，觉得自己根本没有那个必要丢下自己手中重要的工作来这里受辱。而就如同每一次谈话一样，会议开到一定时间的时候定会讨论起omega的问题来。普约尔听不下去，警告他们几句别打自己这omega的主意，却又引起一阵哄笑，甚至还有针对普约尔的恶劣玩笑话。普约尔深觉多说无益，便把研究院新设计的武器草案扔给拉莫斯，愤然离席。

普约尔觉得他确实需要去透透气了。刚刚那些马德里人的羞辱还在他脑海里回荡，他不知不觉走上了楼梯，他急需深夜的凉风平静一下自己愤怒过头的脑袋。

他走上天台，发现平时禁闭的铁门今天被开了一条缝。还没来得及惊讶太久，他就被灯光照亮的地面吸引了注意。平日光滑的水泥地上看起来有许多歪歪扭扭的白色线条……普约尔就着昏暗的灯光和天上的星星的光亮辨识了一下，发现那密密麻麻地写着许多公式——有些公式普约尔甚至闻所未闻。他一行一行地读过那些公式与文字，有些是自己从未想过的思路，关于制造武器或者提高效率方面种种。普约尔像是被什么击中似的兴奋起来，全身的血液都开始加速流动，这是什么？这是谁写的？这里居然还有……

他听到身后有些动静，猛然回头，才发现门边的角落处缩着一个高高瘦瘦的人影。

“是谁在那？出来啊。”普约尔招呼着，见他没有动静，加了一句，“不用担心，我是研究院的卡尔斯·普约尔。我不会伤害你的。”

过了一会儿，那人影开始移动，走到灯光底下。普约尔这才看清楚了那是那个和自己在走廊里有过一面之缘的omega，只是他的脸色有些过分苍白了。

“如果我没有记错……杰拉德，是你吧？”普约尔伸出手，omega犹豫了一下还是握上了，又很快松开。

“杰瑞就好。”

“这些。”普约尔兴奋地比划着地上，“这些是你写的吗？”

“你，你能不能不要告诉塞尔吉奥……”皮克把自己手里用来写字的石头攥紧，“我不是有意要在地上乱涂的。”

“天哪，我的孩子。”普约尔迎了上去，把皮克拉到所有公式的另一边，“这些，哪是乱涂呢？这简直太棒了，这是文明的智慧！”

“真的吗？”皮克有些惊讶地望向身边的长发男人。

“真的，杰瑞。能写出这些，说明你拥有改变世界的力量！就在你的头脑中。”普约尔眼里的光芒让omega也开心起来。

“这样吗……谢谢你。”

“你知道吗，杰瑞。人类在自然规律面前永远是渺小的，可是人类伟大之处就是不断地发掘并且掌握这些规律。这就是你的伟大之处。”普约尔加重了“你”这个字。

皮克半懵半懂地点点头，第一次有人用“伟大”这样的词汇来形容他。普约尔咧开嘴笑了，他拍拍男孩的肩膀：“来看看这个。”

皮克跟着普约尔来到天台边上，天台的栏杆不高，从这他们能看到广阔无垠的星空。

“这是银河，从我们头上横跨而过的。”普约尔用胳膊比划那条银白色的撕裂整个天空的长带，“它们已经存在上亿年了。”

“我对天体的研究并没有……”

“不不不杰瑞，嘘。”普约尔轻笑，“只需要放松自己，看着就可以了。”

omega深吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出来。他从来没有这样认真地看过星空。戈壁和荒野带来的是清澈无比的天空和干净的空气，头顶苍穹，星河璀璨。普约尔指给他一些星云团和星星，尽管皮克很难辨认出对方所指的到底是哪颗星星，但是他还是听入迷了。好似这片天空真的只属于他们俩一样，从未有过的感觉从他心里升起，细小的喜悦在他的心头跳动。他不再缩着身子，亦不再皱着眉头，他甚至没有意识到自己在笑。

“杰瑞、杰瑞？”

“啊，抱歉，我刚刚走神了。能再说一遍么？”皮克收起了自己的傻笑，他太失态了。

“我刚刚说，塔克拉玛干沙漠的银河，可以照出人的影子。也许现在的撒哈拉也可以。如果战争结束了，我很想去看看。”

“这是你的梦想吗？”

“梦想？哈哈哈，孩子，这只是一个小小的、无足轻重的愿望罢了。并不是所有的愿望都要上升为梦想的。”普约尔被他逗笑了，伸手揉了揉omega毛茸茸的头发。

皮克还在咀嚼他的话。他并不能完全理解，但同时又在脑海里寻找自己的“无足轻重的愿望”，他没找到任何结果。事实上，他很少去“希望”，一方面是因为无论是在政府研究院还是在这里，在做某些事情前都需要得到允许，而对于他来说，一些可所谓有又可所谓无的东西不值得那么多的心思；另一方面，他不需要“希望”能去做什么，毕竟他只需要完成指令就可以活下去……

他的脑子乱糟糟的，但是还没等他理清，一阵寒风便从夜空中吹来，只穿了件单衣的omega被吹得瑟缩了一下。

然后他感受到一件大衣披在了自己的身上。

“留着吧。你穿得很少。”普约尔拍拍他的肩膀。他对这个男孩很好奇，尽管他听过很多关于皮克的传言，也听说过拉莫斯对他做的事情。但是那都并不是他真正想要知道的。

“这是‘自由’吗？”皮克握紧了alpha的大衣，淡淡的、清新的咸味扑面而来，他并不讨厌。

“什么？”

“‘希望’去做一件事，这是自由的一部分吗？”

普约尔叹了口气：“也许吧。但是对我来说，这是逃避。”

皮克不明白这是为什么，他刚刚想追问下去，突然闻到了熟悉的信息素的味道。背后的铁门被再度拉开，发出吱呀的呻吟声。

“我打扰到你们了吗？”


End file.
